These Three Months of Hell
by WheezerSneezer
Summary: The landlady forces Kyohei and Sunako to live together for three months, saying that Sunako needs to be more ladylike and Kyohei needs to be a better boyfriend. She knows her plan will work. But how the hell are they supposed to get along normally?
1. In Which the Landlady Comes up with a Br

**Chapter One: In Which the Landlady Comes Up With a Brilliant Plan **

It was a relatively normal day…well, as normal as you can get in the Nakahara Mansion. The sun was out and gleaming, which meant that the four guys and their gloomy housemate were all inside, doing something or other. Kyohei was hungry, as usual. So, he decided to complain and whine, until he got the food that he wanted.

"Sunako Nakahara! Make me something to eat! I'm hungry!" Kyohei yelled, as he burst through the door, and into the darkness that was her room.

Sunako frowned and tried to ignore the bright light that came from Kyohei (it didn't matter that she was just imagining it). "No! I just made you guys lunch! If you're hungry, go make something to eat yourself!" She didn't even lift her eyes from the gory slasher flick that she was watching.

Kyohei frowned. "But that was over an hour ago!" he practically whined, as he stomped over until he was behind her and nudged her with his foot a bit.

"Stop it! Can't you just leave me alone?! Leave me alone in my castle of darkness!" Sunako yelled, irritated, whacking his foot away with her hand.

"Then make me some more food to eat!" Kyohei snapped back, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"I already said no!" Sunako replied stubbornly, scooting closer to her T.V., and away from Kyohei's foot.

Kyohei's stubbornness (and possibly his hunger) kicked in. He growled loudly and picked Sunako up and threw her over his shoulder, giving her the most perfect view of his ass, even if it was upside down. Any other girl and she would have squealed in happiness. Seeing as how it was Sunako, however, she screamed angrily and sprouted some curse words that even a sailor would be much too embarrassed to hear.

Sunako pounded on his back as loud, annoying, and hard as she could, all the while screeching, "Put me down this instant, you stupid creature of the light! Hurry! Before I melt in your presence!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "Are you still going on about that stupid 'creature of the light' crap?"

"Just put me down! Please!" Sunako screamed loudly.

Kyohei smirked. "No! I'm hungry and I want some food, dammit!" He made his way towards the door and out of her room of darkness, with Sunako thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sunako began to thrash her arms and legs madly and desperately, in a pathetic attempt to free herself from Kyohei. But it was useless; Kyohei's grip only grew tighter around the back of her knees.

After a bit, Sunako grew tired and gave up. She huffed angrily and crossed her arms. Kyohei smirked mischievously and smacked her on the butt, trying to hold in a fit of giggles as she squeaked angrily.

"You asshole!" she yelled, her face as red a tomato, and she started to kick her legs and beat him with her fists again. Kyohei just snickered mercilessly.

By this time, they had already walked through the living room and into the dinning room, which was right outside the kitchen. He pulled out a chair at the table, and set her down on it. She immediately jumped out of the chair and tried to get away and run back to her castle of darkness to watch her gory slasher film.

Kyohei, however, was prepared for any and all attempts at an escape. Quick as lightening, he grabbed the back of her collar. "Uh-uh! Not so fast!" Kyohei practically sing-songed. "Look, it's not that hard to make me something to eat. Besides, you said it yourself! You love to cook!"

"Not when I'm in the middle of watching one of my beautiful, gory movies!" Sunako said through gritted teeth.

"Fine! Just make me some rice and fish or something!" Kyohei said, still holding onto the back of her collar. "Or a sandwich, even!"

She let out an almost primal-like growl. "No! Never!" She elbowed him as hard as she could in the ribs.

"Ow!" Kyohei yelped, and let go her collar, fell down on one knee, and clutched his ribs. Sunako took this chance to run off. He glanced up, only to see that Sunako had already made her get-away. "Dammit!"

When she was out of the dinning room, she turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Nyah, nyah, nayah!"

Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and collided into a solid body.

"Nyah, ny-oof!" Sunako promptly fell backwards as she ran into said solid body. She looked up into the eyes off the looming figure. "A-auntie?!" she squeaked, as her eyes widened and bugged out.

"Get back here, you stupid idiot, and make me some damn food!" Kyohei yelled, running, after her. "You stupid--la-landlady?!" Kyohei stuttered, immediately skidding to a stop, eyes bulging out of their sockets and with his mouth dropped open all the way to the floor.

Miss Nakahara looked livid. "Kyohei!" she screeched, "What is the meaning of this? And why did you call your beloved girlfriend 'stupid'?! Boyfriends must be loving, tender, and caring!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his face closer to hers, in a threatening manner. "I don't see any of that right now!"

By this time, the rest of the guys had run over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on, Kyo-" Takenaga started, before they laid eyes on Miss Nakahara.

"L-landlady?!" they all exclaimed loudly. They backed away in shock, and most likely out of fear, their expressions matching that of Kyohei's earlier.

Miss Nakahara frowned and rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of this reaction. I mean, I sort of expected it out of you four boys, but…not out of my dearest Sunako-chan! Sunako-chan, didn't you miss your Auntie?" Tears welled up in her eyes at the single thought of her beloved niece not missing her, not even a tad bit.

"S-sorry, Auntie. Of course I missed you. I was just…uh surprised by your unexpected visit, that's all," Sunako mumbled quietly. She even looked up and tried to smile, but instead, she failed miserably, and she looked like she had just eaten something sour. The others sweat dropped at the sight of her 'smile'.

"S-sorry…" the boys stuttered, looking down at their feet in shame.

She turned to Sunako, smiled widely and said, "Oh, its okay, Sunako-chan. I missed you too." Then she turned to the boys and rolled her eyes. "Yea, whatever," she sighed. The boys and Sunako sweat dropped. She turned back to Sunako. "Oh, Sunako-chan! Get up off the floor! My, that posture is not lady like at all!"

"Uh…" Sunako blinked dumbly, and tried to stand up just a tad bit straighter.

Miss Nakahara turned back to Kyohei. "Kyohei! How come you aren't looking after her?! How come you aren't making sure that she turns into a magnificent lady?! Kyohei!" she paused, gasping, just a bit over dramatically, "Have you not been spending enough time with her?!"

Kyohei frowned, looking just a bit confused. Apparently, he had forgotten that Miss Nakahara assumed that he and Sunako were currently a young couple in love. "What are you talking about?" he yelled back, "How the hell is this my fault? I'm not even really her b-"

Takenaga and Yuki, who panicked, jumped at Kyohei, and covered up his mouth in an attempt to shut him up, or else he might blow their cover.

Ranmaru, as smooth as ever, quickly jumped in and said, "Miss Nakahara? Kyohei and Sunako-chan, they've been going through a bit of a rough patch. A lover's quarrel, if you will. Kyohei's jealousy was the cause. Sunako-chan, being the beautiful young lady that she is, has attracted many, many young men. Kyohei feels threatened by them."

Miss Nakahara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really now?"

"Yes!" Yuki and Takenaga chimed, without skipping a beat, to back up Ranmaru's slightly far-fetched story.

"Oh, how cute!" she purred, eyes closing slowly. She even brought her laced fingers up to her cheek.

"Whew!" They sighed, relieved. They wiped their sweat off of their foreheads with the sleeves of their arms, except Kyohei.

"But," she snapped, her eyes opening wide and sending a wave of panic through the boys.

"Y-yea?" they stuttered pathetically, shrinking a bit under Miss Nakahara's looming figure.

"Kyohei! You are still not giving Sunako-chan the love, care, devotion, and tenderness that she, and every magnificent lady, needs! You are a bad, _very_ bad, boyfriend. How much time do you spend with Sunako-chan?" she demanded, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Uh…uh…" Kyohei stuttered pathetically and blinked dumbly.

"Not enough, obviously!" she huffed angrily. "Well, how many dates have you two gone on?"

"Two," Kyohei said. _'Well, at least I'm not lying about that…' _he thought to himself.

Miss Nakahara let out a tiny, over dramatic gasp of disbelief. "Two?! Only_ two_?! Oh, my poor Sunako-chan! You've been neglected, haven't you? You're not getting the love and attention that you need!" she cried for her niece.

"Nobody wants to give me the love and attention. Besides, I don't need it. I'm okay, really," Sunako said, blunt and straight to the point, as usual.

Despite the attempt at making her Auntie stop worrying over her, it didn't work. In fact, even more tears welled up in her Auntie's eyes.

"Oh, my poor, poor Sunako-chan!" she exclaimed dramatically, clinging to and hugging Sunako.

"Uh…" Sunako blinked, just a little bit confused.

Then, a fierce and determined look appeared on Miss Nakahara's face. "I've just come up with a brilliant plan! And it's foolproof! Sunako-chan will become a magnificent, beautiful, and graceful lady, full of love and happiness!" Sunako wore a look of dread and disbelief, but Miss Nakahara ignored her, or just didn't see, and plowed on with declarations of her plans. "Kyohei will know how to give Sunako-chan the proper love and care she deserves." Kyohei, upon hearing his name mentioned in this 'brilliant plan' of the landlady's, became nervous, fearful, and he started to sweat. "And you two will be more madly in love than ever before!" she finished, looking happy, but also madly insane. She giggled manically, sending a shudder and a wave of fear through them all, even Sunako.

"Oh, crap…" Kyohei muttered quietly, so that no one could hear him.

"Sunako and Kyohei! You two need to come here with me right now! We're going to put this plan in action!" Miss Nakahara said, giggling, similar to a giddy school girl going on her first date with the school's hunk.

They both shared a glance at each other, and seemed to be thinking, and agreeing to, the same thing: 'let's get out of here as soon and as fast as possible!' Giving each other a quick nod, they both turned around to run away from the mad woman.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, my little cuties!" she said, with an air of innocence. She caught the both of them rather quickly, considering how fast those two can run. The back of Sunako's collar in one perfectly manicured hand, and Kyohei's in the other.

She turned around to face Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru. "I'll see you cuties later!" she sing-songed, walking down the long hallway, dragging a reluctant Kyohei and Sunako behind her. Both of them were kicking and screaming, crying even, trying desperately and madly to get away from the evil clutches of the insane woman humming happily down the hall.

"No! No! No!" could be heard all the way from down the hallway.

Ranmaru and Takenaga stood there, awkwardly sweat dropping. Yuki, on the other hand, stood there, tears rolling down his face, fearing for Kyohei and Sunako.

"I hope they'll be okay…" Yuki said.

Ranmaru smiled reassuringly. "Of _course_ they'll be okay." He pulled out a rose and smoothly said, "I have complete faith in the landlady. I believe her plan will be a great success. Sunako will be a lady, Kyohei will know how to treat a girl correctly, and they'll finally fall in love with each other."

Yuki frowned a bit. "You really think so?"

"Oh," Ranmaru grinned devilishly, "I know so."

Takenaga sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. "I guess we'll just see soon enough."

They both winced when they heard more screaming from the 'future couple'.


	2. In Which Sunako Gets Hurt

**Chapter Two: In Which Sunako Gets Hurt**

"Okay! Here we are!" Miss Nakahara said as she opening the door to reveal some insanely large and spacious bedroom on the whole other side of the mansion. She threw them on the king-sized bed and pulled out a chair from the nearby table for herself.

They both landed on the huge bed with a soft thud. "Ow…" they both said since their head sort of collided into each other. They sat up at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You two are going to be spending the next three months together. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru will be on the other side of the mansion all by themselves. Sunako-chan, if you want, you can make them breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but those will be the only times that you'll be seeing each other. You two must go out on a date once a week for the next three months. All together, there should be a grand total of twelve dates, understand?"

She paused, thinking for a second, but before either of them could open their mouths to protest, she continued, "Well… I suppose before your dates, you could have people help you get ready. Kyohei, you can have Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru help you get all handsome. And Sunako-chan, you can call that one pretty friend of yours over to help you get all prettied up for your dates with Kyohei. Noi-chan, was it?"

Both of their eyes widened in shock, but like before, Miss Nakahara didn't give either of them the chance to open their mouths to protest.

"I'll make sure nobody comes to this side of the mansion. You will both be sharing a bathroom, one bedroom, with one _bed_, the one we're in right now, and some other rooms that I don't feel like mentioning right at the moment. It will be like you two just got married, and you are living on your own with no one but each other! You'll be newlyweds, oh, how romantic! It reminds me of my own first marriage!" she sighed, and then she giggled. "Well, I'll be going to Paris to check out the latest fashions with my newest honey! Bye, and best of luck!" And with that, she got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her closed.

Now it was just the two of them as complete and utter silence filled the room. Then, they both looked at each other and seemed to come to the same conclusion: they had to get out of there as soon as possible, no matter what! They quickly jumped off the bed and bolted towards the door.

Kyohei grabbed the doorknob and tried twisting it. The doorknob did a lot of jiggling, but it didn't turn. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. "It's locked."

"Move out of the way," Sunako hissed quietly, eyes narrowed dangerously and a blanket of dark, black aura clouded around her.

He turned around to see Sunako already backing up to get a running start towards the door. Kyohei's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly jumped out of the way. "Ahh!"

"Hiyaa!" Sunako yelled, high kicking the door. The door didn't budge. "W-what?" Sunako stuttered, shocked that the force of her kick didn't do anything. She fell down and tended to her throbbing foot.

"What? Is it steel reinforced or something?" Kyohei sweat dropped, also shocked that Sunako's kick didn't do any damage at all.

"P-probably…" Sunako muttered, wincing as she poked tenderly at her foot. "Knowing my crazy Auntie and all…"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "If _you_ can't kick down the door when you're pissed, then I sure as hell can't. We're hopeless." He clutched his head and moaned dramatically.

She stood up and frowned. She tried to walk towards the bed, but a wave of intense pain shot through her foot and up her leg. She wobbled unsteadily, and almost fell over, but luckily, Kyohei caught her just in time.

"Hey, are you okay? Is it your leg? Does it hurt?" Kyohei asked, sounding almost concerned. He looked her in the eyes.

Sunako's face grew bright red. "Uh…" She tried to hold it in, but it was a fruitless attempt. Blood squirted out of her nose like some kind of fountain and onto Kyohei's face and shirt.

"Augh!" Kyohei exclaimed, disgusted and angry. He tried to wipe as much blood off his face as he could with hissleeve. He looked down and was about to yell at her, but she had already fainted in his arms. He bit back his angry yell and shook his head. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the bed. He looked down at her asleep against his chest and smiled softly.

"She sure doesn't look like she can kick my ass…" he muttered as he laid her down gently onto the bed. With one hand supporting her neck and head, his other hand grabbed and slid a pillow under her head. It was a little warm inside the bedroom, so he didn't slip a blanket on her. "Okay…" he muttered, "time to go find some bandages…"

He walked through the door on the other side of the room and found that it was a bathroom. He started to search through the cabinets, hoping to find a first aid kit. With no luck, he went into another room and searched in there. After a couple of minutes, he finally found one. Good thing too, his patience was running thin.

"That took long enough…" he muttered irritably as he made his way back towards the bedroom. He sat at the foot of the bed and carefully picked up Sunako's foot, so he wouldn't hurt it or wake her up. Even though he tried to be careful, Sunako still woke up and winced just a tad bit.

She sat up groggily and looked at Kyohei, who had started to bandage her foot. She frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked a bit confused.

"Awake already, huh?" Kyohei asked, glancing up to look at her for a second, but he quickly glanced back down to the task at hand, which was wrapping up Sunako's foot and ankle. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm bandaging up your foot," he answered while rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Sunako mumbled quietly. "I can do it myself, you know…" she said, reaching over to grab the bandage.

Kyohei sighed and muttered, "Look, I'm almost done, so just let me finish up, okay?" True to his word, he finished up wrapping her foot within seconds.

"Thanks…" Sunako said as she sat up and tried to get off the bed. However, the second her foot hit the floor, her eyes widened and she winced in pain, but she did her best to ignore it and tried to keep on walking.

"Hey, stupid!" Kyohei yelled while jumping off the bed to go and grab her around the waist. "You can't walk just yet! Your foot's in way too much pain right now! Just go lay down on the bed and rest or get some sleep." His grip around her waist tightened securely.

"I'm fine!" Sunako snapped stubbornly. "I don't need to rest, and I don't need your help either! What I do need is to find away out of here!" Hey eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on the door that linked the bedroom to the bathroom. Her eyes brightened; she thought that the door might lead to a way out. She hobbled out of Kyohei's grasp and limped over to the door, ignoring the waves of pain in her foot.

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "That door leads to the bathroom. I looked around while you were passed out. There are four or five rooms, including a kitchen and dinning room. The dinning room leads to a room with a huge T.V., so I'm guessing that's the living room or something. There are no more doors that lead anywhere." Kyohei sighed. "Face it; we're stuck in here for the next three months with each other…" He looked over at Sunako, who was now leaning on the bed post.

"Damn it…" she muttered, sounding more than just a little bit pissed off.

"Look, I checked out your foot and it looks like you strained it or something. It'll probably heal in the next three to five days if you don't hurt it again. Sunako, right now, it's probably really sore, so why don't you just get some rest?" he said forcibly.

"I'm fine," she snapped again. "I don't need any bed rest or anything!" She tried to stand on her bandaged foot, but winced in pain for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

Kyohei walked over to her and said, "I'm not blind, you know. I can clearly see that you're in pain." He put a hand oh her upper back and bent down to put the other hand around the back of her knees.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" she protested as he swept her up into his arms, carrying her in his strong arms like she was some sort of bride. It reminded her of what her Auntie had said earlier about them being newlyweds. Her cheeks turned bright red. "Put me down!" She had rested her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beating next to her ear. Her cheeks grew redder, if it was possible.

"I'm making sure that you get some rest, because your foot needs it," he said simply, laying her down on the bed.

She frowned and glared at him. "I told you already, I'm_ fine_!" she said, sitting back up again.

"And I told you already, your foot is in pain! You need to leave it alone so that it'll heal faster!" he yelled angrily, frustrated at her stubbornness. He got on the bed and leaned over her— one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her other shoulder— pushing her back down onto the bed. "Arrgh! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" he yelled, irritated.

Just then, the door burst open, and in walked Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga. All three of them were carrying large brown boxes.

"Hey, Sunako-chan! Hey, Kyohei!" Yuki said, smiling cheerfully. "We br— Oh, S-sorry!" Yuki squeaked, his eyes widening in shock at their compromising position.

Kyohei gasped in shock and turned around to see all three of them. The same shocked and sweat dropping expression was on all three of their faces. "N-no! No! It's not what it looks like!" Kyohei yelled, even though he was still basically on top of Sunako, holding her down. _'Oh, crap!'_ he thought.

Takenaga raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really, huh? It's not what it looks like?"

"Because," Ranmaru said, his usual perverted grin gracing his handsome features, "it looks like you were just about to get ready to make sweet, sweet love to our dearest Sunako-chan…"

Kyohei's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off of Sunako. His face as red as a tomato and waving his arms madly, he stuttered, "N-no! It wasn't like that! No! Not at all! It's just that…uh…we…we…uh…I-I wasn't…_she_ was…arrgh!" he paused, taking a deep, deep breath to calm himself down, and continued, "She hurt her foot when she tried to kick down the door. So I bandaged it up for her and I've been telling her that she needs to get some rest so that her foot will heal sooner. But she keeps on trying to stand up and walk around!"

"I'm _fine_!" she insisted, rolling her eyes. She was getting tired of Kyohei telling her that she needs to rest. She sat up again and moved to get off the bed.

"See!" Kyohei yelled, pointing at her. "I told you! She's just so damn _stubborn_! She's exactly like a mule or something!" He threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes.

'_But…you're just as stubborn as she is…'_ Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru thought to themselves, sweat dropping.

Takenaga looked concerned and walked over to the bed. He sat at the foot of the bed and asked, "Sunako-chan, may I please see your foot?"

Sunako puffed out her cheeks, but then sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay, but I'm fine, you know," Sunako insisted, but she lifted her foot up anyways so that Takenaga could grab it.

"Hm…" Takenaga muttered, closely examining the foot from all different angles. He prodded it in certain and made mental notes of when Sunako winced or bit her lip. After a few minutes, he sighed and gently laid it back down onto the bed. "Well, it looks like you strained it and Kyohei is right; you do need to keep off of it so that it'll heal faster. It probably won't heal for a while. Three to five days, if you're lucky."

"Damn it…" Sunako huffed angrily, crossing her arms and pouting just a tiny bit.

"Ha, I told you so! I was right and you were wrong!" Kyohei yelled with a wide smile, pointing at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his back at her.

"Kyohei?" Takenaga asked, looking over at him.

"Yea?" Kyohei replied, stopping his immature game with Sunako.

"You did a good job of bandaging up Sunako-chan's foot," Takenaga said, grinning at him. "Looks like you were really careful and you took your time." His grin grew wider.

Kyohei rose at eyebrow at his grin, not liking it at all. "Uh…thanks…" he said uncomfortably. Then it clicked in his brain that they were in the room after the landlady said that they wouldn't be getting to see them for a bit. "Hey! What are you guys doing in here anyways? The landlady said that you guys can't come in here, except for certain times and stuff."

"Oh, yeah. She just asked us to pack up some of your stuff, and to bring it in here for you two," Yuki explained, pointing towards the boxes that were by the door. "And then she made it clear that we're not supposed to come and see you guys anymore, except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"And…of course…" Ranmaru cut in, smiling that perverted smile of his, before continuing, "We're willing to help you get ready before all of your dates…all twelve of them…" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Arrgh!" Kyohei groaned and put his face in his hands. "Don't remind me." He grimaced at the thought of going on twelve dates with Sunako. He looked up at Sunako and groaned again and dropped his head back in his hands.

Sunako clutched the sides of her head, a look of pure horror and dread on her face. "No, I'll melt! Dating is suicide! I can't go on twelve dates with that radiant creature of the light! I need my darkness! I belong there! I belong in only the darkness!" she screamed, her eyes were wide open and she looked insane. She didn't notice as they all sweat dropped as she still kept on babbling incoherently about things they were pretty sure they didn't want to know.

"Well, we only came here to drop off all your stuff…" Takenaga said, standing up.

"No!" Kyohei cried, clinging onto Takenaga. "Don't leave me alone with her! She's so scary, and she might try to kill me again! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!" Kyohei sobbed.

"There, there," Takenaga soothed, patting Kyohei's back comfortingly.

Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, and even Sunako, who had stopped babbling under her breath, all sweat dropped as they watched Kyohei sobbing in Takenaga's arms. After a bit, Kyohei finally stopped crying.

"Are you okay now, Kyohei?" Takenaga asked gently.

"Yea..." Kyohei said, sniffling pathetically. "I will be, anyways…" he pouted. They all sweat dropped again.

"Oh, Sunako-chan! I almost forgot! We brought John, Hiroshi-kun, Josephine, and Akira-kun!" Yuki said, pulling out John from one of the boxes. Sunako's eyes brightened up and she held out her arms expectantly. Yuki smiled and put John in one of her hands.

"Oh," Sunako murmured softly, hugging the skull tightly.

"Well, it's time for us to go, Kyohei," Takenaga said, walking towards the door.

"See you at dinner," Yuki smiled, walking over to Takenaga. "I hope your leg gets better soon, Sunako-chan." Sunako nodded her thanks.

"Here, Kyohei," Ranmaru said, walking over to him and putting something in his pocket. "These will come in handy soon enough…" Ranmaru grinned and winked. He then walked out of the room with Yuki and Takenaga. They closed the door behind them.

Kyohei frowned and reached inside his pocket to feel the thing. "Huh? What was that all about?" he muttered quietly.

"Well, what did he put in your pocket?" Sunako asked curiously, patting the top of John's head, trying to look over at him.

"I dunno," Kyohei replied, shrugging, pulling out the object that Ranmaru had slipped into his pocket. He stared, frowning, at the thing in his hands and blinked dumbly in confusion. After a few seconds, it finally clicked in his tiny brain and his eyes widened in shock and bugged out of his skull and his mouth got dry.

"What? What is it? What did he give you?" Sunako demanded, frowning.

He held up the item in his hands shakily so that she could see, and Sunako's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and she promptly fainted. In Kyohei's hands were a packet of condoms of all different assortments and sizes. Some of them were even flavored.

"Ranmaru! I'll kill you, you stupid fucking bastard!" Kyohei screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that even down the hallway, Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga could hear him. All three of them winced and sweat dropped, as Kyohei's scream echoed in the hallway.

"R-Ranmaru?" Yuki squeaked uncertainly, looking rather pale.

"Yes?" Ranmaru asked innocently.

"What did you put in Kyohei's pocket?" Yuki asked slowly.

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all…" Ranmaru grinned evilly and walked past them and down the hall, whistling innocently.

Takenaga and Yuki stared at each other, both with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"I don't want to know," Takenaga said.

"Then neither do I," Yuki agreed, nodding.

They both followed Ranmaru down the long hallway.


	3. Just the Beginning

**Chapter Three: Just the Beginning**

Sunako shifted slightly in her sleep and yawned a tiny bit, opening an eye groggily. She saw a lump or something next to her. Automatically assuming that it was a pillow, she reached over and grabbed it, snuggling and scooting closer to the 'pillow'. _'Hmm…smells nice…and it's big and fluffy…_' she thought, smiling slightly and inhaling the nice scent of the huge and soft pillow.

She immediately stopped thinking that it was a large and comfy pillow that smelled good when it suddenly grew an arm and wrapped itself around her waist tightly and pulled her towards it a bit.

Eyes flying wide open as she gasped loudly; the first thing she saw was Kyohei's familiar and aggravating smirk. She froze and realized that it was _his_ arm around her, a creature of the light's arm. This, of course, really did not help matters much. "Hmm…aren't we a bit…forward this morning?" he whispered, his voice low and husky. He smiled seductively, winked cheekily, and pulled her even closer to him.

Sunako's already wide purple eyes grew even wider, and her mouth went incredibly desert-like dry. Shrieking at the top of her lungs and giving a massive, fountain-like effect of a nosebleed, the poor girl simply passed out.

The second she fainted, Kyohei laughed loudly and obnoxiously. After a minute or two of laughing at Sunako's expense, his stomach growled. He immediately stopped laughing and remembered how hungry he was. Sighing irritably, he stared at Sunako's sleeping form and that was when he finally realized that he had just caused the only person in the entire manor that could cook him some delicious food to pass out. He mentally kicked and cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Arrgh! Why do I have to be such an idiot?!" he groaned to himself. His stomach started growling again. "I'm so hungry…and I didn't even eat last night!" he whined. He looked down at Sunako again and started sniffling pathetically.

He stopped when he heard Sunako stirring about next to him. "Uh…" she moaned, getting up sluggishly. She blinked slowly as she wearily looked around the room. Purple orbs landed on Kyohei and her face turned as red as a cherry and she scrambled backwards in attempts to get away from him. "I-I wasn't being forward!" she sputtered quickly.

Wrinkling up his nose, he snapped, "Oh, shut up," pausing to roll his eyes and give a rude snort, "I was just kidding about that." He paused once more, and then once again remembered how hungry he was. "Look, I didn't eat anything last night, and I'm starving. Make me something to eat." As if on cue, a loud rumble that somewhat resembled the sound of thunder came from his stomach.

He started scooting closer to her, but she freaked and scrambled backwards even more. Unfortunately she forgot that she was already close to the edge of the bed and so as she was scrambling backwards it caused her to fall off the bed. "Wha-!"

"H-hey! Why are you such a clumsy idiot?" Kyohei yelled. Launching himself forward, he attempted to catch her at the last moment. But he ended up falling off the bed with her, thus landing on top of her.

"Ow! Get off!" came Sunako's muffled voice from beneath him.

"Huh?" Kyohei looked down at the mass of dark black hair underneath him and mumbled, "Oh. Sorry." He got off of her and used his arms, on both sides of her head, to support himself. For about two seconds they laid there, and then Sunako sprayed blood all over Kyohei. "Arrgh, Sunako!" he sputtered, jumping off of her and wiping his face.

"Sorry." Her deadpan reply did not sound the least bit apologetic. She was sitting up and trying to contain her leaking nose, not that it was working much.

"Whatever," Kyohei muttered. He frowned when he saw her get up and started to limp towards the other side of the room. "Hey, sit back down! You might make it worse! Or you might sprain it again!"

"Shut up," she said simply, trying not to wince from the pressure on her foot, "I need to get some tissues. And I can get them myself," she finished, as she saw him rolling his eyes and getting up. There really was no need for him to get up anyway; she had already reached the tissue box. With them in hand, she plopped down onto the floor and began to wipe her nose clean.

He sighed and walked next to her and sat down. She gave him an odd look, but stayed silent. When he started to open his mouth, she quickly replied with, "My foot is fine. I can walk on it and it doesn't even hurt. I still have a limp though, but I'm fine." A little white lie, considering that it was still very sore and she could hardly stand or walk on it. The slightest touch made it throb twice as bad.

Raising an eyebrow, he squinted at her, then at her bandaged foot. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she insisted hotly, noticing, and not at all liking, his close scrutiny over her foot. "Now stop staring at my foot; it's unsettling."

Ignoring her, he continued squinting at her foot, and then at her face for any hint of lying. After a moment, he replied, "I don't believe you," complete with his signature smirk.

She glared at him. Oh, how she hated him and his infuriating smirk. Seriously, he always had it on his face; they seemed to go hand in hand, kind of like chocolate and even more chocolate. She opened her mouth to retort. However, instead of the heated remark that was ready to fly out of her mouth, a strangled yelp came out in its place. "Ow!" she hissed. She turned away from him, and his annoying smirk that spent way too much time on his face and tenderly held her foot, protecting it from any more harm and pain.

"That hurt, didn't it?" he asked with no small dose of amusement lacing his voice.

"Yes!" she snapped impatiently. "Why'd you do that?" she yelled.

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "If your foot really was 'fine', then you wouldn't have been able to feel that! Besides, all I did was tap your foot."

"You did not 'tap' it; you freakin' smacked it!" she screamed.

Kyohei snorted. "Stop being so damn dramatic. All I did was go like this," he snapped. Pausing, he moved closer and made to touch her foot with his hand again.

Noticing his hand twitching towards her foot again, she quickly slapped it away. "Don't touch my foot again."

He frowned and rubbed the back of his hand. "So how does it really feel?" Kyohei asked dryly.

"It's throbbing and sore. So don't touch it!" she snapped. If Kyohei hadn't known her better, he would've thought that she was pouting.

"Then let me carry you to the kitchen," Kyohei said gently, or as gently as he could anyway; he was getting very annoyed by her stubbornness.

"I don't want _you_, a creature of the _light_, touching me," she sneered, putting extra emphasis on 'light'.

His left eye twitched is annoyance. _'I try to be nice and this is what I get!'_ he thought angrily. "Well, too bad!" he hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. He made sure her guard was down before he grabbed her. Within seconds he had her on piggy-back and was already walking towards the door.

"Hey!" She yelled, thrashing about on his back. "Put me down! Hey! Don't I get a say in any of this?" Sunako huffed into his ear.

"Shut up," Kyohei grounded out. He glanced sideways at each door and remembered that the one that led to the rest of the manor was locked. Sighing irritably, he walked towards the only other door, the one that led to the bathroom.

"Is it already morning? What time is it?" Sunako asked suddenly. When Kyohei turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow, she continued, "I mean it doesn't seem like it's already morning. How long was I out?"

Kyohei shrugged, opening the door that led from the bathroom to a room with little to nothing in it. "I don't know what time it is. Pretty early would be my guess. Anyways, it was pretty late in the afternoon when you passed out yesterday, right after we received Ranmaru's…_gifts_," he paused, blushing the tiniest bit before clearing his throat and moving on, "and you woke up a couple of hours later, remember?"

She frowned and asked, "Really? I woke up?" When Kyohei nodded, she continued in a low murmur, "I don't remember waking up."

"Yea, well, you did wake up. Around ten or something, when I was getting ready for bed, you woke up asking for a glass of water and I told you to get it yourself. Then you hit me with a pillow and fell back asleep." He frowned as he recalled the events that happened. "Ya know, it was all kinda strange, now that I'm mentioning it."

"Well then, I'm glad that even when I'm half asleep, I'm smart enough to hit you. I'm just kind of wishing the pillow was full of bricks," she muttered quietly.

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "We're here," he announced loudly and then plopped her, a little haphazardly, onto a chair at the dinning table. Wincing a bit, she glared at him and rubbed her butt. Noticing her glare, he sarcastically replied, "Oh, I'm_ so _sorry. Did that hurt? I'll be sure to set you down more gently next time." He sighed and slid into the chair across from her.

Glaring at him through narrowed eyes, she said, "When my foot stops hurting, I _will_ kill you," with an air of uncanny calmness surrounding her.

Kyohei looked surprised for a moment and then he started laughing. "Ha! Kill me? Do you even remember the last time you tried? You passed out, you dork!"

Remembering the events that caused her failed attempt at murdering him, she managed to resemble a twitching half-dead rodent. With the image of the half naked body of such a radiant creature imprinted in her mind, and she couldn't help the droplets of blood that dribbled down her nose. She was only glad that it wasn't the full blown fountain of blood. She pointed at him accusingly. "Because you were hinting at sexual activities with me!" her voice came out sounding shrill and crazed. Twitching once more she continued in a shrill voice, "_Sexual activities!_ Like sex!"

Kyohei merely raised an eyebrow at her madness. "Yea…sex would be a sexual activity," he said slowly, as if he were talking to a crazy person, which admittedly, wasn't all that far off the mark. _'Wow, this is a strange conversation...' _Shaking his head, he looked at her and sweat dropped. She was now breathing heavily with wide purple eyes that twitched slightly every now and then. "I didn't know I had scarred you that badly…"

"I was remembering all the times you've sexually harassed me…including this morning!" she yelled angrily in an accusing tone.

He snorted and wrinkled his nose. "Believe me, all the dumb jokes I've played on you are nothing compared to the sexual harassment I've gone through…" he paused, shuddering at a memory, "bosses are _not_ supposed to do that!"

Sunako screwed up her face in disgust and said, "I don't even want to know about your stories of being felt up."

A beat of silence passed, and then he frowned. "Hey, wait! You've tried to kill me! I mean, sure, you failed and all, but still! Killing a person is not better than sexually harassing them! They were all just dumb jokes that you took way too seriously! I've never even actually felt you up or anything!" He paused and thought about his choice of words. "Not that I would want to feel you up or anything, I was just saying!" he spluttered, waving his hands in defense.

Sunako gave him a look that clearly indicated that she thought of him as a crazy pervert. "You're disturbing me…and it takes a lot to disturb me." She shrugged and continued, "Besides, I only tried to kill you because I…" she trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. _'Yes, Sunako, go and mention that you tried to kill him when you accidentally saw him naked in the shower and forever had that image burned into your brain.'_ She mentally kicked herself.

Kyohei furrowed his brow in thought. "Actually, now that you mention it…why did you try to kill me? And it can't be because I'm a 'creature of the light'." he paused before rolling his eyes and continuing, "Otherwise, you would've tried to kill Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki."

Sunako bit down on her lip nervously. She had to come up with a lie, a quick and believable lie. "Because," she took a moment to pause and to stall, "you were more…um, annoying than the others." _'Yes,'_ she thought, _'that sounded believable and well, not very convincing, but maybe he won't read into it that much.'_

Luckily for her, he didn't notice anything. Kyohei looked at her strangely. "Do you really think I'm that annoying? You seriously think that I'm so annoying, I actually need to die?"

Without skipping a beat, she replied, "Yes, I do really think you're that annoying."

"You are one twisted freak," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, I think my fan club is annoying, but I don't want them to die…well, I don't want _most_ of them to die…just, ya know, to disappear and never come back."

"Well, I suppose that's not true anymore," she murmured slowly, "I mean, I used to want to kill you…and now, for some reason I just can't. I feel as if it would be a waste, somehow, if you were to die…"

Kyohei raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. Awkward tension filled the air as the both of them looked away in different directions with blush stained cheeks.

"Hey," Sunako said suddenly, trying to change the subject, "weren't you hungry?"

A quick smile was directed at her, as if he was grateful for her changing the subject before it got even more awkward between them. Then it was replaced by his usual smirk. "Starving."

"Okay, since you won't let me stand for more than two seconds that means I can't cook breakfast myself. So I need-" she was quickly interrupted by Kyohei.

"Shit! I totally forgot that you can't make me breakfast since you can't stand! What am I gonna do? I can barely boil water!" Kyohei shouted as he fisted his hands in his hair in panic.

Sunako sighed irritably and rolled her eyes. "Calm down. We'll figure something out. Just get me all the ingredients and utensils I tell you to. I guess you'll just have to help me make breakfast."

"Oh, okay…" Kyohei said after he calmed down and realized that he would be getting breakfast after all. "So, what do you need me to get?"

"Well," she paused and bit her lip, "I'm not even sure if this kitchen is stocked up…"

"Whoops, I forgot to mention that after you passed out, your aunt came back and quickly made sure we had all the stuff that we needed. Like food, toilet paper, towels, clothes and other crap," he mumbled.

Sunako sighed in relief and gave an almost-smile, which slightly surprised Kyohei. "That's good. Otherwise, you would have had to carry me all the way back to where the others were. That is, if we ever got the door to unlock."

"Okay, we'll make okonomiyaki. Is that okay with you?" she asked. '_It better be…'_

Kyohei shrugged. "Sounds good to me. But after you get all better, I want you to make me fried shrimp. A lot of fried shrimp."

"Fine, whatever," she muttered, dismissing him with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. "I need you to get out a big frying pan."

"Okay," Kyohei said, getting up and walking towards a random cabinet. He opened it up and didn't find what he needed. He continued looking through some more and found one at the very bottom of a big stack of pots and pans. "Oh, in here! Found one!" he declared triumphantly, making a grab for the handle and started yanking on it with all his strength.

It didn't occur to him to grab another pan on the top of the large stack or to remove the other pots and pans. So naturally the rest of the stack came toppling out of the cabinet once he finally yanked the one he wanted out. "Whoops…" he said sheepishly, as he eyed the pots and pans scattered everywhere.

As she looked up and took in the huge mess Kyohei caused, Sunako groaned loudly and put her face in her hands. And this was just the beginning of the first official day of the three months of hell.


	4. Plans of a First Date

**Chapter Four: Plans of a First Date**

Staring down at the plate Kyohei just sat down in front of her, Sunako opened her mouth in horror. "W-what _is _this?" she stammered.

"Okonomiyaki," Kyohei answered. The teenager slid into the seat across from Sunako. He looked down at his own plate and furrowed his brow. "Huh, I don't remember it looking like that…"

On Sunako's plate sat what appeared to be a pile of yellow blobs that looked incredibly under cooked. "What the hell happened?" she asked. "You told me you could do this by yourself!"

"Actually, I only said that so you would stop screaming at me," shrugging one shoulder, Kyohei continued, "Well, I couldn't really flip them all that well and uh…I'm still really hungry so I took them off the pan pretty quickly." Sunako gave a little moan at his confession and put her head in her hands. Looking confused he dumbly asked, "What? What's the matter?"

Picking up her chopsticks, she poked at the so called 'okonomiyaki' and watched as it wiggled back and forth underneath the eating utensils. "This isn't food!" Sunako snapped. "Even Yuki cooks better than this; his food actually gets cooked," she mumbled to herself.

Kyohei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he heard her mumbling to herself. "You haven't even tried any yet," he said through gritted teeth.

As she snorted in her usual unladylike manner, the black-haired teen replied, "_You _try some first, and if you don't die or kneel over in pain, I suppose I can have a bite." Crossing her arms, she narrowed her purple orbs in blatant distaste.

"Whatever," he muttered irritably as he picked at his food and quickly shoved a bite into his mouth. The millisecond it hit his taste buds, Kyohei's eyes widened and he started coughing and sputtering. The blond quickly ran over to the sink and spat out the foul tasting substance. Once he had spat most of it out, he proceeded to rinse out the remainder of it.

Walking back to his seat, Kyohei muttered, "Oh, god, that was disgusting." Wiping his mouth dry with his sleeve, he sank back down into his chair. Glancing across the table, he noticed Sunako's highly smug expression that clearly read 'I told you so'. This obviously did not make him feel any better. But before he could open his mouth to retort, the door came swinging open.

"Hey, Sunako-chan! Hey, Kyohei!" Yuki greeted them cheerfully. Behind him were Takenaga and Ranmaru, both of which smiled at them in greeting.

The two seated teens gave them blank stares before one of them finally said something. "Oh. Hey, guys," Kyohei said slowly. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you guys here? And how did you get in?"

"The landlady was nice enough to supply us with a key," Takenaga replied as he took a seat next to Sunako. He looked down at Sunako's plate and frowned. "What is that?" he asked worriedly. "You didn't eat any, did you? It looks absolutely revolting."

Sunako sneered in disgust. "Something that Kyo-"

"Something that we were gonna throw away," Kyohei cut in quickly, leaning over and grabbing her plate, along with his. He ran to the trash can and shook the food off the plates before throwing them into the sink recklessly. He was oblivious to the raised eyebrows as he turned around and said, "That was just trash that needed to be thrown away." And that's when it clicked to everyone in the room, with the exception of Sunako, that it was Kyohei who had tried to cook breakfast. But being the good friends they were, they decided to overlook that.

Kyohei suddenly noticed that Ranmaru was holding a plastic bag. "Ranmaru, what's that?" Kyohei asked. Then he remembered the last time Ranmaru was _kind_ enough to give him some gifts and his expression quickly darkened. "Ranmaru!" he roared, "It better not be-"

Sighing over dramatically and looking positively hurt, Ranmaru asked, "What? You and the lovely Sunako-chan didn't enjoy my gifts?" Dropping the plastic bag onto the floor, he put the back of his hand up to his forehead and cried, "Oh, but I spent hours taking my time to pick out the best ones! Did you happen to miss the strawberry ones? I know that it's your favorite flavor and I'd assumed that Sunako would enjoy them as well." Ranmaru sighed again, with tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Oh well, I suppose strawberries didn't get either of you in the mood after all…"

Kyohei's dark expression quickly disappeared. His cheeks went bright red and he was spluttering incoherent noises that none of them could make out. Sunako's reaction to Ranmaru's little monologue wasn't that much better than Kyohei's; she had passed out momentarily at the table, with a nose bleed oozing all over the place.

Yuki blinked in confusion and furrowed his brow. "Huh? Ranmaru, what did you give them?" He turned around and stared at him quizzically.

Quickly recomposing himself, Ranmaru smiled mysteriously. "Just something they can use to have some fun."

"_Fun?_" Kyohei squeaked, "Doing that is not_ fun_! Especially with her!" he paused, taking a moment to gesture towards Sunako, who had somewhat regained consciousness, for she was babbling under her breath, "Oh yeah, it's especially not fun with her. And I don't care if you gave me strawberry ones! You're a sicko!" Kyohei said crazily. Upon, finishing his spiel, he pointed a finger maddeningly towards the redhead.

Takenaga frowned and looked to be in deep concentration. His eyes widened a bit as he suddenly seemed to realize something. "Guys! Look at how he's behaving. His crazed tone, the incoherent noises…they're almost identical to Sunako's!"

Yuki gasped in shock and horror. "Oh, no! You're right! Sunako must have rubbed off on him! Takenaga, it's only been a day! What will happen to Kyohei if he's stuck with Sunako for three months?" His eyes widened in horror as he thought of all the possibilities. "What if he actually turns into Sunako?" Images of Kyohei acting exactly like Sunako and the two of them hanging out and being scary together floated through Yuki's mind. He tried to hold back a sob of utter fright.

Ranmaru sweat dropped and raised his hand sheepishly. "Actually, I gave Kyohei some creatively-made condoms and implied that he should spend his three months making passionate love to Sunako the whole time."

As Ranmaru's words sunk in, Takenaga and Yuki sighed in utter relief. "Oh, that's good," Yuki laughed. Then the whole extent of Ranmaru's words hit him and he stopped laughing. "Hey, wait a minute…"

Takenaga folded his arms and nodded wisely. "Well, then that explains Kyohei's reaction perfectly, along with Sunako's."

By this time, Sunako and Kyohei had finally recovered from their different states of craziness. But before either one of them could inflict harm onto Ranmaru, Kyohei doubled over in pain as his stomach let loose a massive growl.

Yuki smiled widely and exclaimed, "Oh yea! We bought you guys some food! We were gonna ask Sunako to make us breakfast, but then Takenaga remembered at the last minute that she had hurt her foot. So instead of putting pressure on Sunako to make us something, we decided to go out and buy some breakfast!" Then he stopped smiling and said, "Takenaga also reminded us that you can't cook much better than me, Kyohei."

"Oh, shut up!" Kyohei snapped, grabbing the plastic bag on the floor and removing the take-out food. "Have you guys already eaten?"

"Yea," Takenaga answered. "We ate on the way back to the manor."

Kyohei shrugged and grinned. "It's handy eatin' a hamburger, ain't it?" Tearing off the wrapper, he took a bite out of his and shoved a wrapped one under Sunako's nose. "Here, you can have this one."

"Oh," Sunako mumbled softly, "Thanks." She fought the urge to violently rip of the wrapper of her hamburger, like Kyohei had previously done, and began munching on it quietly.

"So, the landlady gave you guys a key, right?" Kyohei asked Takenaga. He had already swallowed the last bits of his hamburger and was reaching for another one.

Takenaga nodded and said, "Yea, she did. Why do you ask?"

"I think that you should give me and Sunako the key and we can get out of this damn hellhole. And if the landlady comes for a visit, we'll just run back up here. She won't know a thing!" Kyohei declared proudly and his eyes sparkled with new found hope up at them.

"Sorry, Kyohei, but we can't," Yuki sighed sadly while shaking his head in despair. "The landlady threatened us and said that we can't help you guys get out of here…and well, no offense or anything, Kyohei, but sometimes she's _way_ scarier than you."

"_What?_" Kyohei roared in outrage and utter disbelief. "She's scarier than me? Are you blind, Yuki? Have you seen the people I've beaten and bloodied up? Half the time, they're like freakin' giants! Hell, I've beaten up people from the _Yakuza_ before!"

Yuki shook his head some more. "No, Kyohei, you don't understand! She can," he paused, eyes darting back and forth, "_do _things that you can't do!"

Kyohei snorted with a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Like what?"

Yuki gulped nervously and whispered, "She's threatened to raise the rent higher and higher! And she'll do it too!"

Kyohei's eyes widened in horror and he almost dropped his hamburger as he gasped loudly, "You're right! She_ is_ a terrifying woman!" The other three teenage boys nodded solemnly in agreement as Sunako sweat dropped.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys stop talking about my auntie like that," Sunako said loudly.

"Sorry, Sunako-chan," Yuki apologized sheepishly. "But sometimes, she can be really scary or evil, huh? I mean, she did lock you in here with Kyohei…"

Sunako sighed miserably and grumbled, "Yea, but I still love her."

"Aww!" tears welled up in the boys' eyes, except for Kyohei, "How cute of you, Sunako-chan!"

Sunako sweat dropped again, but this time, Kyohei joined her. "Uh…thanks?" Sunako said uneasily as she frowned a bit. "I wish she hadn't locked me up in here though."

"Well, she does think that you guys are dating," Yuki pointed out. "She doesn't know you guys don't like each other like a couple." He reached over and tried to grab some of Kyohei's fries. Without missing a beat, Kyohei slapped his hand away. "Ow!" Yuki pouted. Not wanting to get smacked again, but still craving fries, he reached for Sunako's fries this time; she merely rolled her eyes half-heartedly and held out the tiny box of fries for him to happily take.

"We're not even going out!" she sighed, exasperated. "I really wish that you guys hadn't come up with that ridiculous plan in the first place," she mumbled as she pouted.

After eating the last of the fries, Yuki answered, "Sunako-chan, we had to, you weren't ready for a blind date. Besides, what if he happened to be even more 'radiant' than Kyohei? Or if he was even more perverted than Ranmaru? I think it was a good idea that we said you two were dating. We're just lucky that she bought it."

Kyohei snorted and grumbled irritably, "Even though it's as obvious as day that we're _not_ dating…"

"The point is, Kyohei, we can't help you and we're sorry, but that's the way it has to be," Takenaga said in a tone that clearly indicated that that was the end of it.

Pouting, Kyohei sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Okay, fine, whatever. Did the landlady leave any more instructions?"

"Yes, she did," Takenaga answered, "she says we have to go shopping Thursday for proper 'date attire' for Friday. She's also decided that your date will be at the new amusement park that opened up a month ago. The landlady was nice enough to get you guys free passes that will give you the right to be first in every ride."

Kyohei's sour expression immediately lit up in excitement. "No way! Seriously? Wow!" Then he paused, almost as if realizing that this was too good to be true, and frowned a bit. "Wait, are there any catches?"

Takenaga frowned and quickly thought back to all the instructions the landlady left behind. "Well, you two have to hold hands the whole time or most of the time, anyway…which I don't think is gonna happen," he muttered as he heard Kyohei snort, "and you have to ride the Farris Wheel. Uh, I'm not sure how she'll make sure you do everything you're told to, though…" he drifted off, seemingly in thought.

"It's the landlady, I'm pretty sure she'll figure out a way," Yuki whimpered quietly, eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"Ah, the Farris Wheel, it truly is one of the most romantic rides at an amusement park. And, of course, there's the view, full of beauty and romance …" Ranmaru sighed dreamily. The others, as usual, ignored him.

Perking up a bit, Yuki exclaimed, "Yea, I'm so jealous! You guys are gonna have so much fun at the amusement park!" Pausing and thinking for a moment he turned back to Takenaga and asked, "Hey, what is the place called anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure it's called Wonderland…or something to that effect," Takenaga replied with a shrug.

Kyohei grinned widely and pumped his fists into the air. "This is gonna be so sweet!" he yelled excitedly. He glanced over at Sunako to see if she was having a similar reaction, and was very surprised when he saw her sitting there and looking rather glum instead of excited like the rest of them. "Hey, Sunako, what do you think? Fun, huh?"

Sunako glared at him and grumbled, "Are you even gonna let me go on any of the rides? What, with my hurt ankle and all," she finished with the tiniest hint of a pout.

"Oh, yea," Kyohei muttered. But then he suddenly remembered that the sprain wasn't all that bad and Takenaga had said it would heal in two or three days. It was already Tuesday; her ankle should be fine by Friday. Deciding to voice his thoughts, he said, "Nah, you should be okay by Friday. You just need to keep off it."

Sunako rolled her eyes, but she did seem to be a tad bit happier. "Whatever."

"Kyohei is right, Sunako-chan," Takenaga agreed with a firm nod. "It should be completely healed by Friday."

"So, now that you guys are done eating, I suppose we should leave, huh?" Yuki murmured softly. "We don't want the landlady to think that we're messing up your three months of love or whatever she's named it."

Kyohei snorted obnoxiously. "'Love'?" he scoffed. "Yea, right! I prefer to call it the 'three months of _complete and utter _hell', thank you very much," he grumbled loudly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I guess we'll be leaving then," Takenaga announced firmly as he stood up from the table, with Ranmaru and Yuki following him.

"Bye!" Yuki waved cheerfully as he walked through the door, along with Ranmaru and Takenaga, who smiled and nodded.

As the door slammed shut, there was a brief moment of awkward tension that hung in the air between the two reluctantly 'dating' teenagers. Kyohei decided to look around the room, anywhere except at Sunako. She was staring at her feet, especially her bandaged ankle under the table.

Kyohei coughed slightly, trying to shake off the awkward situation, and said, "So, you wanna go watch T.V. or something?"

Slowly, Sunako turned her head up to look at him in surprise at his, admittedly, rather random, suggestion. But as her eyes landed on his face, she quickly looked away, for she suddenly remembered that this was a radiant creature. "Uh…"

Rolling his eyes because he thought she was taking to long to answer, Kyohei snapped, "Well? Yes or no?" After some more seconds of her quiet contemplation, he snapped once more, "It's a simple question!"

"As long as it's a horror movie," she mumbled quietly.

The corners of Kyohei's mouth twitched into the tiniest hint of a smile. But he quickly shook it off and rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "Okay, whatever. No surprise there." Then he stood up and walked over to the door. Frowning, he realized that Sunako hadn't followed him. He turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you gonna go watch?"

Sunako looked mildly surprised and a bit embarrassed. "I…can't walk without re-injuring my ankle, remember?" she muttered, with a twinge of a blush full of embarrassment across her cheeks.

Smacking his forehead for forgetting and at his own stupidity, before he quickly rushed back to her side and helped her up. Kyohei mumbled a quick apology and picked her up effortlessly as he ignored her outraged shouts of protest, he _was_ holding her bridal style, after all, and asked what movie she wanted to watch.


	5. Getting Ready

**Chapter Five: Getting Ready**

Laying on top a bed in a mess of sheets were a raven haired girl and a golden haired boy. Deep in slumber, they looked rather peaceful and calm; quite the opposite when they happen to be awake. They were merely side by side, but if Sunako had been awake, she would have surely recoiled and bled out of her nose, screaming all the while. Good thing she happened to be asleep and didn't notice their close proximity. Kyohei, well, he probably couldn't have cared less.

An abrupt and sudden slamming of the door quickly ruined all of that. "Raise and shine, Sunako-chan, Kyohei-kun!" sang a cheer-filled voice.

Waking with a loud and surprised gasp, Sunako's head shot up, raven tresses flopping all over the place, while her eyes quickly scanned the room for the intruder. Kyohei wasn't as lucky as Sunako; he woke with a startled yell, promptly falling off the bed, shouting curses as he hit the hard floor.

Confused purple eyes landed on Noi, one of her only true friends, who merely smiled nervously. "Oops. Sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly.

"What the hell?" Kyohei growled loudly, his head popping up from the other side of the bed. Noticing Noi's presence, he rolled his eyes. "I should've known all that noise was from you," he muttered softly to himself. Noi fought the desire to look offended and focused her attention on the dark haired teen.

Eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, Sunako questioned, "Noi? Why are you here?"

Before her friend had time to answer, Kyohei rudely interjected, "Hey, do us a favor and get the hell out. I wanna go back to sleep."

Turning to glare at Kyohei, Noi puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips. "How rude!" she exclaimed, "Besides, I'm not here to talk to you, you meanie!" She redirected her gaze to Sunako, and her angry expression melted away to her usual happy one. "Sunako-chan! Sorry to wake you up, but I need you to try on all the clothes I bought for you! And I have to help you get ready for your date this afternoon! Takenaga-kun is relying on me!"

Sunako's eyes widened in horror and her hands flew up into her hair, fisting in anguish. It didn't seem possible, but she became paler than normal. "I can't go on a date with that creature of the light! I'll melt!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes, but before he could defend himself, Noi rushed over to Sunako and tried to gently pull her off of the bed. "Sure you can! You're going to an amusement park and you'll have so much fun, you'll forget all about melting or whatever! Now c'mon! We need to pick out a super cute outfit!" Noi tugged harder, but Sunako barely budged.

Kyohei smirked at Noi's increased tugging and Sunako's lack of inching. "She's not gonna go with you; she isn't some crazy girly girl like you, ya know."

"I hate trying on clothes," Sunako said, sounding close to a whine. "And I don't want to go on a date with him. He's nowhere near as handsome as Jason or Freddie!" The girls didn't notice Kyohei's highly offended expression.

Noi paused, trying to think of a way to get her stubborn friend to agree with her plans. Her eyes lit up as she realized the perfect thing to say. "Hey, Sunako-chan! You hate spending time with Kyohei-kun, right?"

"More than you will ever know," was Sunako's deadpan reply, without skipping a beat. Noi eyed her pityingly.

Kyohei's blonde eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hey!" his clearly offended tone rang loud and clear. "I don't like to spend time with you either! You're a horror-obsessed freak!"

Frowning and looking genuinely confused, Sunako said defensively, "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

He opened his mouth to retort, but before he could utter a syllable, Noi threw Sunako's pillow at him in a successful attempt to shut him up. "Right, so you two love each other so much and spend so much time together, you're getting on each other's nerves!" Completely oblivious to the looks of horror and disbelief on their faces, she continued before they could angrily correct her, "So, Sunako-chan, if you go and try on clothes with me, you don't have to see him for the rest of the day! Well, until you go on your date, that is!"

"Really?" she asked hopefully in a breathless whisper. When the blonde girl nodded enthusiastically, Sunako immediately jumped off the bed, wobbling the slightest bit before righting herself. "Good thing my ankle healed last night."

"Yea, convenient, huh?" Kyohei mumbled. Wincing, he remembered Sunako repeatedly kicking his shin after realizing her ankle was no longer in pain. He grumbled to himself at the injustice of it all; he had decided to be nice and offer to help her back to the bedroom. True, he had once again tried to carry her bridal style, and sure, he knew that made Sunako incredibly nervous and he also knew she hated being carried like that, but he still didn't understand the big deal.

Noi grinned widely and dragged Sunako out of the room. "Don't worry, Sunako-chan, I made sure to pick out clothes that you wouldn't totally hate!"

The door slamming closed signaled their departure. Sighing with relief, Kyohei settled comfortably into bed. However, as soon as he closed his eyes, the door opened again. Groaning in annoyance, he grabbed his pillow and threw it with all his might at the unfortunate person standing at the door.

Even without Kyohei's aim, the pillow hit its mark. "Ow! What was that for?" Yuki pouted. Dropping a pile of clothes in his arms onto the floor, he rubbed his nose gently and his pout deepened. "That hit me in the face, you know!"

Sitting up in bed and glaring at Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga as they filed into the room, Kyohei groaned again. He eyed the pile on the floor as well as the two other piles in Takenaga's and Ranmaru's arms. "Can't a guy just get some sleep around here?" he complained.

"We need you to come and try on some clothes. And then we'll prepare you for your date with Sunako-chan later this afternoon," Takenaga explained. "Hurry and get up, Kyohei, we were nice enough to do the shopping for you and bring your clothes to you. You've been spoiled enough."

Kyohei grumbled loudly, but eventually got up off of the bed anyway. "Let me go take a piss."

Ranmaru frowned delicately. "Have you been acting this uncouth around Sunako-chan the past few days?" Kyohei rudely flipped him the finger on his way to the bathroom. Sighing, Ranmaru muttered, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

"Oh, Sunako-chan! You look beautiful!" Noi exclaimed, tilting her head and examining Sunako with a critical eye.

They were both in a guest room, where Noi had brought all the clothes for Sunako to try on. She was currently wearing a long, flowing black dress with a v-neck cut. There was a sharp diagonal cut starting from the bottom right of the dress that ended a couple inches above the left knee, with a few layers of soft ruffles above the edge. Going the opposite direction was the same pattern of ruffles along the v-neck cut, starting from her shoulder, wrapping slightly around her chest.

The dark haired beauty was currently examining the dress to the best of her abilities without a mirror. Registering Noi's compliment, Sunako frowned and said, "I highly doubt that."

"Well, I think you look beautiful!" Noi huffed. A slight pause before continuing, "Do you like the dress? I think it looks really nice on you. Super cute!"

Sunako shrugged uncomfortably while muttering, "Sure, I guess." With a tired sigh, she fought the urge to grimace as she asked, "There's still a huge pile left over, right?"

Noi looked at the four piles of clothes scattered about the floor and bed. One mentally labeled 'Yes', a second 'Maybe', a third 'No', and the last 'Not Yet'. The first two piles were rather big and on the bed, the 'No' pile was surprisingly small, and the 'Not Yet' pile was overwhelmingly large.

Smiling sheepishly, Noi replied, "Yea, there's a lot that you still need to try on. Sorry, Sunako-chan. I know this really isn't your idea of fun." Noticing Sunako's bored and tired expression, Noi felt guilty for making her do something she greatly disliked. "How about we just pick an outfit for today? You can try on the rest next week. How does that sound, Sunako-chan?" she asked nicely.

Sunako looked incredibly grateful with the smallest hint of a smile gracing her features. "That sounds good," she murmured gently.

Beaming happily at being a good friend, Noi walked to the biggest pile of clothes and started shifting through it. "Okay, let's see what would be a good outfit for an amusement park…no dresses or skirts, that's for sure…"

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Noi thought back to that morning and how something was different and strange about Sunako and Kyohei. It took her a moment before she realized that the strangeness stemmed from them sharing a bed together.

Her eyes widened and her thoughts started racing. _'Oh, my god! What if they did it! Wait, wait, wait! It's Sunako-chan! She wouldn't do that; she's way too tough to let Kyohei-kun take advantage of her like that! But…she is still a girl, and Kyohei-kun is good-looking…Not as good looking as my Takenaga-kun, of course! But…maybe he didn't take advantage of her! What if it was mutual? Oh, my god!' _

Her eyes widened further and she started shaking her head in an attempt to clear all the bad thoughts and images clouding her it best that she didn't know, she decided to drop the subject. However, the curiosity was getting to her, and she desperately wanted to find out the truth of the matter. After a few seconds of mentally debating, Noi tried to settle on the subtlest way to bring up the rather uncomfortable subject.

"Hey, Sunako-chan! You and Kyohei-kun didn't have sex, did you?" she asked nervously. Oh yes, Noi was a very subtle person indeed.

Sunako froze, completely rigid with what seemed to be pure horror. An awkward pause filled the silent air, before she took a deep breath and started yelling, "Why does everyone want us to sleep together? First, my _aunt_, of all people! Then Ranmaru keeps shoving condoms in our faces! Why?" Sunako demanded angrily, trying not to feel faint, "Why does everyone want us to sleep together?"

Noi let out a breath of relief. "So, you're innocent?" When Sunako nodded jerkily, Noi let out another breath of pure relief. "Oh, good!" Then she paused, realizing that that it still didn't explain why Sunako and Kyohei were in bed together. "Wait," Noi frowned, "Then why were you both in the same bed?"

Sunako paused, looking just as confused as Noi felt. "That's a good question," Sunako said with an air of calm.

Noi sweat dropped and cried, "What? What does that mean? How do you not know the answer?"

Shrugging and furrowing her brow, Sunako explained, "Well, we both decided to alternate with the bed. One night, it's mine, the other, it's his. Whoever doesn't have the bed gets to sleep in the living room or the floor. Last night, it was his turn to be in the living room. He fell asleep in there, but then we woke up in the same bed. Maybe he sleepwalks or something."

Sweatdropping again, but hiding a smile, Noi agreed, "Yea, or something." Rolling her eyes, she giggled slightly at her friend's utter cluelessness.

* * *

"No! No way in hell!" Kyohei growled angrily, glaring at his friends. "I'm _not_ gonna wear that frilly and ugly thing!" He spat angrily, pointing a finger at an insanely frilly and light pink shirt. There were frills up and down the front, and the long sleeves ended in frills. "It's _pink_!" Kyohei sounded horrified. Kyohei was right; it was indeed very ugly and frilly.

Ranmaru looked highly offended. "Why not? I happen to find it a very attractive shirt!" Picking the shirt up from the ground, he held it to himself. "What's so bad about it? It looks like something I would wear…"

Rolling his eyes, Kyohei yelled, "That's _exactly_ why I won't wear it! Just take it and put it in your closet or something!"

Sniffing daintily, Ranmaru folded the shirt and replied crisply, "Fine. I think I will, since I happen to appreciate its color and frills!"

Yuki sighed and started poking through the pile he was sitting next to. Takenaga frowned and asked Yuki what he was doing, to which he replied, "I'm picking out anything frilly or pink so Kyohei won't get angry again."

"Ah," Takenaga nodded, "good idea." He looked at Ranmaru and asked, "Would you like us to return the clothes, or would you just rather keep them? All the clothes Yuki will end up finding, I mean."

With a dazzling smile, Ranmaru answered, "Keeping them sounds fantastic, Takenaga. Thank you." He hoped Takenaga and Yuki wouldn't realize that he picked out those clothes, knowing Kyohei would reject them in the hopes of keeping them to himself. Smirking secretly, he mentally applauded his brilliant plan.

Kyohei rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Am I done yet?" he whined, pouting all the while. When the other three shook their heads, Kyohei moaned for the umpteenth time that morning. "Well, screw it! I'm hungry, and I'm gonna find Nakahara and make her cook us some food!" Walking over to the door, he twisted the doorknob, which, to his frustration, did not turn. It did, however, jiggle the tiniest bit. "Damn it!" Kyohei growled, twisting it as much as he could. He braced a foot against the wall and tried again and again.

Ignoring Kyohei's antics, Yuki rubbed his stomach. "I am a little hungry, guys. Why don't we ask Sunako-chan if she feels like cooking us something?"

Takenaga contemplated this. "I suppose we could; seeing that Kyohei won't do anything unless he gets some food."

With a quick glance at the clock, Ranmaru noted, "Yea, it is almost lunch. And the Landlady wants them at the amusement park around three."

Takenaga got up and walked over to where Kyohei was banging on the door in a desperate attempt to escape. "Damn it!" Kyohei yelled again, kicking the door. Sighing much like a father at his son's immaturity, Takenaga gently pushed the blond to the side, fishing the key out of his pocket and opening the door. "Sweet freedom!" Kyohei yelled delightedly, sprinting out of the room and in search of the girl who would cook him some delectable substances.

"You're welcome," Takenaga replied flatly to the air around him.

* * *

Kyohei was rather upset, and growing hungrier by the minute. Sunako's horror haven was the first place he had searched. To his disappointment, she had not been in there, watching a gory slasher flick like he'd hoped. He did, however, search through her DVD collection, grabbing a few and sticking them in his front hoodie pocket. Not smelling any scents resembling her cooking, he didn't bother looking in the kitchen. She never ate in the dining room, so he didn't look there either.

Walking down the hallway, he sighed, and that was when he thought he heard something. A high pitched giggle, definitely female, Kyohei concluded. Smirking, he pressed an ear to the door in front of him and listened closely. Not hearing a thing, he moved on to the next door, and then the next. The fifth door, he heard some muffled sounds of talking.

When he realized the door was locked, he pounded his fist on it. "Hey, Nakahara! Make us some lunch, why don't ya?"

The door opened and Noi was standing there, glaring up at him. "No need to yell! You could have just knocked and asked, you know!"

Rolling his eyes, Kyohei pushed Noi to the side and walked into the room, ignoring her disgruntled exclamations. He glanced around the room for a certain dark-haired cook, and when his eyes settled on her, he tried to hold back the look of surprise from reaching his face.

Sunako was sitting on the bed, gently folding clothes and stacking them next to her in neat piles. She was wearing black, red, and white plaid shorts, with a nice, form-fitting light blue shirt. Her hair was braided in two low pig tails. Sure, he'd seen her in clothes other than her usual sweatpants and sweatshirt. But she was always dressed in darker, almost goth-like clothes, as if tailored to fit her personality. He'd never seen her in something so simple before. Even her aunt sent her crazy, high fashion dresses.

"Whoa! You look kinda normal, for once! Your hair looks different, too! And without having us wrestle you into anything," he turned to look at Noi, "…unless you did wrestle her into that outfit…"

"No, I didn't wrestle her into anything! She actually likes the outfit!" she huffed indignantly. "Right, Sunako-chan?" Noi asked, beaming.

Sunako shrugged. "It's alright," she mumbled. "You're hungry, right?" she asked Kyohei. "I heard you when you were outside the door," she finished folding the shirt in her lap and then stood up. "Noi-chan, I have to go make lunch now. You're staying for lunch, right?"

"Yep! And afterwards, I'll give you a quick and easy makeover, and then you and Kyohei can go on your date!" Noi said.

"Yay…" Sunako and Kyohei answered, completely deadpan and in perfect unison. The two of them walked out of the room, with Noi following a few steps behind.

As Sunako and Kyohei walked towards the kitchen area, with Sunako leading the way, Noi chirped, "I'm going to go find Takenaga-kun!" and proceeded in the opposite direction.

As they walked along, Sunako tried to shake the eerie feeling that somebody was watching her. Another minute or so of walking, and she still couldn't shake the feeling. A shiver went down her spine involuntarily, but she kept on walking. When she fought off a second shiver, she stopped blaming her paranoia and finally turned around; only to have Kyohei's brown eyes boring into her own.

She froze and stood there, rooted to the spot. Regaining her senses, she stuttered, "W-what? Why are you looking at me?"

"Nothing," Kyohei snorted, averting his eyes. As Sunako frowned and opened her mouth to say something, he rolled his eyes and started walking again. "Your hair just took some time to get used too," he mumbled gruffly. As he passed her, he gently tugged one of her pigtails, causing her to freeze and feel faint. "I'll be waiting in the living room. Call me when lunch is ready," he called over his shoulder.

"…huh?"


	6. The First Date Arrives With a Shiny Surp

**Chapter Six: The First Date Arrives With a Shiny Surprise**

The gates to the entrance of the amusement park were held open, and you could see that a multitude of different people were inside. Activities involved anything from eating a stick of soft, pink cotton candy to screaming on top of roller coasters zooming down the red tracks. No one was having a bad time.

It was also a huge couple attraction; they were everywhere, holding hands or just smiling shyly at each other. Boyfriends were trying, some in vain, to win their girlfriend an obnoxiously large stuffed animal that were more often than not just as hideous as they were big at those ridiculous booth games. Girls dragged their date or significant other into that oh-so-romantic 'Tunnel of Love'. Couples kissed or sighed happily on the Ferris wheel as they stared out from the top.

Two figures stood in awkward silence outside of the park, staring at the sight of the swarming masses in front of them. Behind them, a black limo abruptly sped away. No one on the inside noticed the two lonesome teens and continued on with their business. They either looked on in front of them as spectators or away in opposite directions of the person standing next to them.

A moment's hesitation, and finally, the tall blond spoke. "So, here we are," his voice was just above a mutter, "at the place…"

His dark haired companion merely grunted an acknowledgement in response. Pretty purple eyes flicked themselves over to him for a second before gazing away again.

He sighed, mentally belittling himself for his own pathetic attempts of conversation. It did not help, he mused, that his date for the evening was even worse at socializing than he was. Frowning at the horde of people, his eyes darted to his shoes and he tried not to fidget; whether it was from nerves or excitement due to the amusement park.

Reading the name of the place to himself, Swarley Land, he deemed it a strange and rather stupid name and very different from what Takenaga thought it was.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed a shiny glint reflecting off his left wrist. Kyohei raised his arm to examine his wrist, and another arm that most definitely didn't belong to him followed, albeit limply.

This caught Sunako's attention; she glanced up at him as she responded with an annoyed, "What?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, but as he continued starting at the handcuffs that linked their wrists together, he felt the urge to shout curses or bash his head against the nearest wall, while moaning and complaining about his life. Realizing that neither of these actions would help improve their situation, he said, "I really don't like your aunt." His tone was flat and monotone.

She sighed and he looked at her. "I can't believe Auntie came up with this 'wonderful' plan at the last second," she grumbled. 'Wonderful' was said in a sarcastic, along with finger quotes, the handcuffs clicking when she moved the arm that was attached to Kyohei's, her right arm. "And just when I thought tonight couldn't get any worse."

A blond head bobbed in agreement, and Kyohei's mind flashed back to when they were just leaving the mansion. Ranmaru had held up the handcuffs and mentioned the landlady. "Yea, it's official, your aunt's evil." Before she could open her mouth to agree or disagree, he grabbed her handcuffed wrist and started walking toward the gates. "Let's just get this thing over with."

She didn't respond, trying not to faint and nosebleed all over the place, as he dragged her to the ticket booth located at the very front. He rummaged through his pockets for their prepaid tickets. Finally finding them, he unwittingly handed over the tickets with his left hand; Sunako's hand dangled an inch or so underneath it. The man stared at their shackled wrists and was polite enough not to comment, but continued to stare.

Kyohei dragged Sunako away and into the middle of the crowd in the same fashion as before. "So," Kyohei said, "what do you want to do first?"

Sunako wheezed.

"Wheezing ain't an answer," he said dryly. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that her face was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. "Hey, you okay?" he leaned forward.

This didn't help matters as she continued to sweat. "Stop touching me," she wheezed, her voice sounded faint.

Kyohei furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?" Her eyes drifted down to stare at his hand holding onto her wrist. "Oh, right." He quickly let go and made a face at his hand. Mumbling, "Ew, I was wondering why my hand was all sweaty…" he wiped his hand on his pants.

As Sunako took some time to recover, he glanced around Swarley Land and made mental notes of all the nearby rides. Quickly coming to the conclusion that the majority of them were lame, he suddenly heard loud screaming and stared in that general direction. Brown eyes widened as he saw something labeled 'The Craze', although he could barely make the name out, and, excitedly, his hand shot up to tug on one of Sunako's dark braids.

Batting his hand away from her hair, she asked, "What?" When he didn't answer and just nodded and glanced over her shoulder, she turned around to see a roller coaster. Squinting, she could make out the name of the ride. The Craze was easily the biggest and tallest ride there and Sunako remembered seeing parts of the tracks from the entrance.

The ride was currently creeping slowly up the first hill and once it reached the very top, it seemed to stop for a minute or so before barreling downwards at an incredible speed, with all its passengers screaming. There were a few more hills of various heights, and then it started a series of loop-de-loops. At the top of each loop, a different section of the cart would stop mid-air, upside down, for a heart pounding second. And just as the end cart finished the last loop, the entire thing shot backwards through half the loops and then went forward again, this time finishing off the ride.

Once the ride was over, she turned back around to gauge Kyohei's reaction. She didn't mind going on the ride; it seemed rather fun, if she were to be honest.

Face resembling that of a giddy child, Kyohei declared, enthusiastically, "We are gonna to ride that thing 'til we _puke_!"

She paused, considering this possibility. "What if we don't ever puke?" Sunako asked.

"Then we ride that 'til it bores me!" Once again, he grabbed her wrist and, ignoring her faint hybrid of a wheeze and a whine, shot forward, weaving in and out of the crowd; eyes and focus completely on The Craze.

When they found the ticket booth, there was a line, seemingly miles long. Coming to a clumsy stop, Kyohei groaned. "We're gonna be here forever!"

Sunako shook off his hand and reached up to her neck and found a thin strand, and she pulled the rest of it out from under her shirt. "We have passes that let us cut to the beginning of each ride." She held it up a little further for him to see.

"Huh?" He reached around his neck experimentally, and, lo and behold, he pulled out an identical pass that was also under his shirt. He then proceeded to eye it as if it was gold, or something deliciously edible, like friend shrimp. "Freakin' yes!" In his excitement of trying to get to the front of the line as fast as possible, he forgot to grab Sunako's wrist.

Sunako felt a sharp pain due to the handcuffs yanking her forward, instead of Kyohei's larger, and warmer, hand holding her thin wrist. She winced but didn't say anything as she tried to keep along at an awkward distance behind him.

They reached the front and Kyohei shoved the current guy standing at the front of the line out of the way. "Oops, sorry," he said, rather unapologetically. It didn't help matters that he had a devilish smirk on his face.

The guy was not happy with the shove. If he was smart or knew who Kyohei was, he would have let the matter slide. Alas, he was quite stupid, and he had never met Kyohei.

"Excuse me!" he huffed, stomping over to them. "I was in line before you!"

He rolled his eyes, but continued smirking as he stuck his foot into the guy's path.

"You can't ju—gah!" he yelled, going down like a sack of hammers.

Feigned concern appeared on Kyohei's face. "Whoops! You seemed to have tripped, you clumsy oaf! And I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean when you say that we can't 'gah'," his voice was laced with obviously fake innocence. And with that, he turned to face the slightly greasy-haired teenager in the ticket booth.

"Hey!" the dude on the ground cried. He refused to be ignored. He had rights and he was going to get on that ride first! Well, before the two of them, anyway.

Sunako bent over and shoved the pass around her neck into his face, at the same time as Kyohei held out his with a flourish for the ticket guy to see. "We've got passes," they said, in unison. It was not, however, in perfect unison, because Sunako's was a low, quiet monotone, while Kyohei's was a loud, 'in-you-face!' exclamation.

The guy stood and quickly scanned Sunako's pass. Defeated, he grudgingly allowed them ahead of him with a sweeping gesture.

"Ha! In your face!" Kyohei shouted happily, while he pointed his finger at the guy's face in an act of grand immaturity.

Sunako rolled her eyes at his immaturity and stupidity. She was mildly surprised that he didn't do a victory dance. And then she noticed the crazy boy's slight movements that jarred her handcuffed wrist. _'Oh, no. There it is; he's going to do a dance after all.'_

To her pleasant surprise, before Kyohei could further do his victory dance, the teenager spoke up, albeit hesitantly, "Uh, dude? Are you going to get on the ride or not? I mean, I don't wanna interrupt your victory dance, or anything, but…there's, like, a line and everything."

Kyohei put his arms down and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right. My bad." He flashed his pass to the guy once more and ran inside to the cart, Sunako trailing right behind him.

Once they were seated, he glanced over to Sunako and asked, "How many times do you think we can ride this, huh? Before I get bored, 'cause I don't think I'm gonna puke." A voice overhead started listing the various rules as the safety tops automatically went down over their heads.

Sunako stared directly ahead and said, "Five? Maybe six. You get bored easily."

Grinning, he said, "Well, I guess we're about to find out." His timing was perfect, as the ride started inching forward.

* * *

"Nine times? Really? _Nine_ times?" Sunako demanded irritably as they got off for the ride. "Say you're bored, because I refuse to get on it again."

Kyohei's usual smirk appeared. "We're handcuffed and what if I do want get on The Craze again? For the _tenth_ time?"

"I'm glad you can count," she said flatly. She groaned at the thought of the riding the roller coaster once more. She buried her hands in her hair and Kyohei's hand trailed underneath it, his thumb brushing her cheek accidentally while his remaining fingers touched her hair. When he made a mental note about its softness, he shifted uncomfortably but didn't move.

"No! I refuse!" shaking her head, black braids whipped around her shoulders. She fisted her fingers tighter and deeper into her hair and Kyohei tried to ignore how silky it felt. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, calming breath, slowly lowering her hands. Opening her eyes to glare at him, she said, "I'm serious. I'm not going to ride the Craze again."

She poked at his chest while glaring angrily at him. A lesser man would have probably cried or run to his mother or wet himself, maybe all three. The young man was somehow immune to her glare. "You've had your fun. Nine times is enough."

Kyohei shrugged. "That's fine. Besides," he paused, as a wide grin broke across his face, "I got bored of it after the fifth time; just like your prediction."

Shock and disbelief crossed the girl's pale features, as she took a second to let the information sink in. Upon full realization, she growled loudly in frustration and anger while Kyohei whistled to himself. Trying to keep calm, so as not to maim him in public, she thought about chocolates, blood and gore. And yet, she just couldn't fight the urge to kill that was rising. "Why the hell did we ride it an extra _four_ times?" she screamed, an expression of frustrated rage on her pretty pale face.

"Why?" he repeated casually, obviously to further annoy Sunako.

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Yes, why?" she said through gritted teeth.

"For that exact look on your face right now," he said, completely serious, as he leaned toward her, his forehead almost touching hers.

And just like that, Sunako's anger and dark expression fell away to complete surprise. She noticed that Kyohei's brown eyes bore into hers and she quickly backed away. She huffed, and averted her eyes. "I hate it when you mess with me," she mumbled.

Slightly surprised that she didn't pass out or get a nosebleed, he chuckled nonetheless and straightened to his usual height. He stretched his arms overhead, and Sunako's right arm dangled awkwardly nearby. She almost fell unto him and stood on her tip toes because he was so tall. He cracked his neck to the right, then the left, and said, "So, what's next?"

"Argh," she moaned, making a face, "Just no more roller coasters."

Kyohei grimaced; he may have been able to get under her skin to have a good laugh, but he had to pay the price too. "Agreed." He glanced around at the rides once more and sighed, "Besides, this is the only decent roller coaster in this place."

"That we went on _nine_ times," she snapped irritably.

Kyohei laughed as he remember her facial expression, "Man, your face was priceless, though! I've never seen your face go through so many emotions that fast before! Anger, shock, surprise, embarrass—"

"Yea, yea, I get it," she growled. "Now shut up or I'll punch you."

He stopped laughing, but his trademark smirk was in place. "Yea, okay, okay."

And then, to no one's surprise, Kyohei's stomach roared like an angry beast. Sunako rolled her eyes and he smiled sheepishly. "All that screaming and excitement made me hungry. Do you know where the food court is? Or a map of this place, at least?" he asked, and his eyes searched the area once more, this time for said map.

Standing on her tip toes, she pointed over his shoulder. "Isn't that a map behind you?"

Kyohei looked over his shoulder, and brown eyes landed on what was, indeed, a map of Swarley Land. "Very observant," he said. The two of them walked closer to read the map. "Okay, where's the food court on this thing?"

"Here," Sunako said, and jabbed her finger at the stop labeled 'Food Court'. "We're pretty close to it, actually." She glanced over to him and noticed his attention was on her wrist. Puzzled, she said, "What?" She studied her shackled wrist and saw that it was bright red and raw-looking. It wasn't bleeding but it looked as if it could start at any second. Too late she realized that she should have pointed with her other hand to avoid Kyohei making a big deal.

Kyohei grabbed her forearm and pushed the handcuff up her arm. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me your wrist was hurting?" he demanded. His fingers hesitantly, but gently, touched a part that appeared to be particularly bad. His eyes darted up to her, seeing if she would flinch, she didn't, but she was startled.

"It's fine!" she mumbled in embarrassment, jerking her arm away. Unfortunately, she forgot about the handcuffs, and the jerking motion caused it to rub against her wrist painfully, while also pulling Kyohei's arm. She flinched noticeably, and he got angry.

"The hell is wrong with you? You were stubborn about your ankle, and now you're being stubborn about your wrist! How did this happen anyway? Why didn't you say something, you idiot?" he shouted at her. "At this rate, you're going to end up in the hospital or something! You need to take better care of yourself." Hearing the words coming out of his mouth, he realized he was worried about her; he felt rather queasy but continued on.

At the mention of the hospital, Sunako perked up. "Really?" she asked, breathlessly, eyes wide in wonder. "Do you think they'll put me in a room with a dying patient? One with excruciatingly gruesome wounds?" she trailed off dreamily, lost in her disturbing little world.

He stared at her, completely bewildered. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

All around them, a crowd started to gather, wondering why this young man was yelling rude, profane things at his date. Surely, they misheard him; such ugly words couldn't have escaped such a handsome face, right? And…were those handcuffs on their wrists?

Sunako, just now starting to notice the crowd, snapped out of her daydream. "Can…we just go get something to eat?" she whispered quietly, feeling nervous and uneasy about being surrounded by so many strangers.

"Tell me first," he demanded, "and then we can go." He examined her wrist again.

She did her best to ignore the crowd and replied, "Well, when we were riding The Craze nine times, you didn't exactly wait up for me…"

"What?" he seemed to be rather confused. He sounded agitated.

Sunako sighed. "Look, it's not a big deal or anything, but whenever you lead the way, you tend to run rather fast, and you grab the chain, and that it makes the handcuffs pull on my wrist," she said, shrugging uncomfortably. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it," she mumbled under her breath.

His angry look gave way to one of guilt and he frowned. "So, it's my fault, wasn't it?"

"No," she said, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutiny, "you're right; I probably should have said something." There was a beat of silence before Sunako continued, "Let's just get a cheeseburger or something."

Kyohei took a deep breath before replying, "Fine, but from now on, if you feel even the slightest bit of pain, speak up, okay?"

Sunako rolled her eyes. "I don't see the need for all of this," she paused, and, seeing Kyohei's glare, continued, "but, fine, I'll alert you of my next injury." She frowned suddenly, before saying, "You know, you've been injured way more times than me; you've actually been in the hospital a couple times, and you got stitches that other time, and you didn't think it was a big deal."

"Yea, but I wouldn't go and get my injuries ignored and untreated, unlike a certain horror-obsessed freak," he countered, making a face. She opened her mouth, most likely to defend herself, but Kyohei's mouth was faster, "Nope! We're gettin' some grub!"

She sighed in defeat and muttered, "Whatever," with the faintest trace a pout.

Kyohei started walking and almost grabbed her wrist, when he remembered that that probably wasn't the best idea. Instead, he grabbed her hand, which caused Sunako, obviously, to protest loudly. "Oh, relax!" he said with a roll of his eyes, "It's not going to kill you! And we've done this before."

"But I'll—"

He interrupted her whining, "Melt because I'm a 'creature of the light', yea, whatever." Snorting at her ridiculousness, he rolled his eyes. "We're not taking any chances; if your aunt somehow finds out about your wrist, she's gonna think I'm abusing you or some ridiculous shit like that. Or tell me I'm a terrible boyfriend for dragging you everywhere instead of 'lovingly waiting for your every step'."

Sunako chewed on her lip in nervousness, but she had a feeling that Kyohei wasn't going to budge on this matter, so she decided to suck it up and concentrate on not fainting or having a nosebleed. "You really think she'll find out?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I dunno. She's one hell of a crazy woman." Chuckling, he continued, "Hell, she might even check the security cameras around this place later!" The blond was merely joking, but after the words left his mouth, his chuckling died down. Both of them realized that that possibility wasn't a complete stretch of the imagination, and they both swallowed nervously and their eyes darted all around in paranoia.

"Let's just get those damn cheeseburgers," Sunako said, although she was still shifty-eyed. She began chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Kyohei gulped and nodded. He glanced over his shoulder, directly into a security camera hanging from above and flinched. "Yea, let's just go. Do you remember the way?" he whispered, although he wasn't quite sure as to why, just that he felt he should be whispering.

She didn't hear a word he said. "What? Why are you whispering?" she asked, staring at his as if he were stupid, before remembering that he was very stupid most of the time.

"Not sure, but I asked if you remember the way to the food court," his voice a bit louder than before, but still not at his normal speaking level.

She decided not to question him any further and pointed to her left, saying, "Down that ways a little, past a few shops and we're at the food court."

"Awesome."

* * *

"Either these cheeseburgers are magically delicious, or I'm starving, so everything I eat tastes great," Kyohei said, chewing around a mouthful of cheeseburger. He swallowed his mouthful of food and took a drink of his soda.

Sunako made a face, wrinkling her nose. "You're always hungry, you idiot."

Kyohei stopped drinking his soda. "You're not a very nice date. I mean, I hardly ever got out on these things, 'cause I think they're stupid, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to insult your dates like that," and proceeded to finish off the last of his fries and drink.

"Argh, I hate it when you refer to this as a 'date'," she grumbled, shuddering.

"Well, what else am I suppose to call this?" he paused, gesturing to them and all around the amusement park, "It's not exactly a 'casual outing'! We're handcuffed together, for cryin' out loud! Everybody here probably thinks that we do the weird stuff at home or somethin'," he held up their linked wrists and gave her a look with an eyebrow raised.

The people sitting at their tables stopped chewing their food and glanced over, eyebrows raised, rather disturbed, and yet slightly interested. The mother sitting at the table right next to them, on the other hand, gasped and covered her son's ears. There always seemed to be a mother with a young child at one of these incidents of inappropriateness.

The brunette noticed their audience and blushed. "Oh, gawd," she moaned, head hitting the table. "I hate my life," she whined, "Things were easier before I met you."

He finally finished the rest of his soda. And then he sat there for a moment. "It's not about to get any easier," he said, suddenly sheepish. Sunako raised an eyebrow, and Kyohei cleared his throat before whispering in her ear.

His breath tickled her ear, but she still heard what he said. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Seriously?" she asked in a voice higher than normal. When he solemnly nodded, she groaned. "I hate you," she said, before hitting her head on the table once more.

* * *

The flushing of a toilet caused startled Sunako. The sound of the stall door unlocking alerted her to move away from the metal. The teen grinned and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"I have to wash out my ears," Sunako grumbled, shuddering.

"I really had to go!" Kyohei said, trying to defend himself. He leaned over and put his hands in the sink, with Sunako's hand hovering above.

"You just _had_ to buy that large soda…and drink it all," she said.

"Hey, you're lucky that I just had to take a piss, okay?" Kyohei muttered, drying his hands on a paper towel. "I didn't _have_ to use that stall!" He then turned to her and asked, "So, do you need to...go or anything?"

"No, I don't, thanks for asking," she said flatly.

"You sure? The girls' bathroom's right next door," he said as they began towards the door. Two guys entered the room and did a double take when they saw her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she hissed, "Let's just leave!"

Her blond companion shrugged. "Okay, whatever. As long as you're sure."

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact that my bladder is not full, now let's go," she hissed under her breath, as the guys stood there awkwardly, most likely waiting for her to leave. She gestured for him to start moving, hoping he would drop the matter and let them leave.

His eyes darted between the two guys and her tiny, almost unnoticeable blush and laughed. "Aw, you're embarrassed!"

"Oh, and you wouldn't be if you were in the girls' restroom?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in a challenge.

"That's…not what I'm saying…" he trailed off.

* * *

There was an angry scowl, along with lipstick kisses, on his face, an amused, and thoroughly smug, grin on hers. He turned to her, disgruntled, and muttered, "You couldn't help me out in there?" He wiped at the kiss on his forehead.

"I had to stand there and listen to you pee."

A pause, then, "Yea, okay. That's fair." He sighed and asked, "Did I get them all?"

"There's still two more on your left cheek."

"Dammit!" he mumbled, "I need a mirror or something…"

Sunako smirked. "We could go back into the girl's restroom, there's—"

"Not gonna happen," he grunted, shuddering as he remembered the few moments ago when he walked through that door, and all those girls attacked him…with their lips. His left hand came up to his cheek and randomly rubbed at it, with Sunako's hand following. "Did I get them now?"

"No, a little to the right…the other—no, down, near your nose, wait. Okay, stop!" she said, quickly getting frustrated. She moved his hand away from his face and licked her thumb. Putting her free hand on his shoulder, she stood on her tip toes and rubbed at the kisses until his cheek turned pink.

"Ow!" he cried, closing his eye and trying to move away. "Stop it!"

She moved her thumb and said, "Do you want them gone or not? I'm almost done." Kyohei sighed, but didn't say anything, so Sunako continued wiping away at the glossy kisses. A tiny blush appeared on his cheeks, but she didn't notice. "There," she said, letting go of his shoulder.

Clearing his throat oddly, he said, "So, uh, what do you want to do next?"

She shrugged. Remembering the game booths they passed a while back, she suggested, "Why don't we play some games or something? Maybe win a couple prizes. You can shoot things. Or throw darts at people. Well, maybe not that last one…"

Kyohei was ready to object, since those prizes were lame; what the hell would he do with a giant purple panda? But he was interested in shooting games. "Let's go shoot things!"

Sunako sighed tiredly, but when he grabbed her hand and started running in the direction of the game booths, she didn't say anything and followed dutifully. The thought of her slowly getting used to him crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

* * *

They arrived at the section that contained the games, and Sunako wanted the Goth prizes held at some of the booths, and Kyohei wanted a go at the booth that held paintball guns. They ran to their wanted destinations, which were in opposite directions, foolishly forgetting their handcuffs.

"Ow!" The handcuffs caught their wrists and put them at a stand still. They paused, squared their shoulders and glared each other down.

"Me first," Kyohei demanded selfishly.

"If you were a gentleman, you'd let me go first."

The rude boy snorted. "Yea, but I'm an immature teenager! Besides, you're hardly human sometimes, let alone a _lady_!"

Sunako cursed under her breath. "Okay, that was a pretty big stretch," she mumbled to herself. "Rock, paper, scissors?" she asked, thrusting out her fist in a challenge.

He eyed her fist through narrowed eyes before answering, "You're on. Two out of three?" She nodded in agreement as he held out his fist.

They raised their fists high. "Rock, paper, scissors!" they yelled in unison. The ending result was a tie, both being rock. They growled and raised their fists again. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

This time Sunako was paper, and Kyohei was scissors, beating her in round one. A look of triumph appeared on the winner's face, a scowl on the loser's. "Ha! In your—Ow!" Kyohei didn't have a chance celebrate his victory; Sunako kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up! You haven't won yet!" She raised her fist.

He growled, but followed suit. "Rock, paper, scissors!" This time Sunako won with rock. Her lips twitched into a tiny smirk and they raised their fists to break the tie. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Sunako emerged triumphant with paper.

"Ha! In _your_ face!" she said happily.

He groaned but admitted defeat. "Fine, go win your damn prizes."

* * *

"At least they were nice enough to give you bags," Kyohei said dryly, holding two bags in each hand, stuffed full of Sunako's prizes. "How come I'm carrying all your shit?"

"So I can play the games to win my prizes," she answered, in a 'duh' sort of tone.

He made a face. "Right," he grumbled. "This ain't fun for me, you know."

"You made me ride The Craze nine times, and I listened to you while you peed," she said, "You think that was fun for me?"

"I was attacked by a mob of girls!" he countered.

"Boo-hoo!" she snapped, "A bunch of pretty girls kissed you!"

"They were handsy!" he shuddered, "And I'm not some freaky pervert like Ranmaru!"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

He shoved the bags in her hands and grumbled, "My turn now."

She sighed and held the bags. "Fine. I think I already won that prize anyway," she muttered, eyeing a small, zombie panda in the corner of the booth.

"You did…twice," he said flatly. "One in black and one in purple."

"Oh…" she murmured softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. 'C'mon, this way," he said, grabbing her upper arm, leading her in another direction.

As they strolled along the booths, Kyohei noticed a tall, brown haired boy standing next to, who was most likely his date, a shorter, blonde haired girl. He was standing at a booth, trying to win his date a prize. Holding up the paintball gun, he aimed at the target, but missed terribly. Kyohei stopped and watched them; Sunako rifled through her prizes.

"Aw, shoot," he grumbled, before handing over a few coins and trying again.

The girl smiled and said, "It's okay. I don't need that prize."

He paused and gazed at her. "Are you sure? I thought you really liked it. I mean, I did win you all these smaller prizes, but don't you want that big one?"

She shrugged. "Yea, I don't mind…besides, maybe you should give up. That was, like, your fifteenth ga—"

"_Fifteenth_?" Kyohei blurted out incredulously. "Seriously? And you still haven't won her the stupid thing? Man, you're a loser!" He walked over and pushed the shocked couple out of the way, grabbing the paintball gun and aimed. Sunako's right hand accidentally got in the way. Turning to her, he sighed, "Could you keep still?" But to everyone's disbelief, except for Sunako's, he fired, and hit the target dead on.

"You hit the target anyway!" she pointed out, but she kept her hand still.

He rolled his eyes and continued shooting, hitting the target dead center each time. "Whatever." He glanced casually at the target, gave a one shoulder shrug and fired twice, the second shot blasting through the super thick target, creating a small hole.

The owner of the booth was terrified; his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. He had been warned about putting up the paintball gun game up; but, he had ignored them, because the game had been rather popular, due to it being different from the 'kiddy' games in the area.

"Oh, my god…" the blonde girl whispered, eyes growing wide. Her date stood next to her in a similar state of shock and awe, and probably a bit of jealously as well.

"Yea, your boyfriend's lame," Kyohei said, turning to her. Sunako elbowed him, hard, in the ribs. "Ow!" He turned and glared at Sunako briefly before turning back to the recovering couple, forcing a smile. "So, dude, which of these ugly things did your date want?" He then pointed at the bigger prizes, including a neon green gorilla with a tie dye stomach and chest and a red and angry bulldog; both of which were incredibly ugly.

"She wanted the purple unicorn…" the dude said, but it came off as more of a question, because he was so confused.

"Hey!" Kyohei barked at the owner, rude as usual. "Get them a purple unicorn thing!"

The owner jumped about a foot in the air. "R-right!" he stammered, as he reached with the pole to get the wanted prize.

Once he handed the unicorn over to Kyohei, he shoved the prize into the dude's arms and started to walk away. The boy and girl blinked at the unicorn in confusion.

Before Kyohei even walked two steps, the guy with the giant unicorn in his arms shouted, "Wait! You won this fair and square! Shouldn't you give it to your girl—?"

"_Not_ my girlfriend," Kyohei injected quickly, the slightest bit of a twitch to him. "And no, I'm not gonna give it to her," he answered simply.

The boy and girl glanced at each other and furrowed their brows, before turning back to look at them. "Why?" they asked.

Kyohei pointed at Sunako's bags. "She won all those prizes on her own. If I gave her a dumbass unicorn, it'd just be an insult to her." He looked at her; eyebrow raised just a tick, as if signaling her.

She seemed to have taken the hint. "A huge insult," Sunako replied, rather deadpan. And with that, the handcuffed pair walked away while the normal couple shouted their thanks.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sunako spoke up. "It really would have been an insult if you had given me that unicorn though."

Kyohei smirked at that. "Oh, you know you secretly wanted that purple unicorn; deep, deep down, in that black hole of a heart of yours." He chuckled to himself.

Sunako glared and elbowed him once more in retaliation.

"Ow!" he cried, doubling over in pain, "Gawd, your elbow is like a freakin' harpoon!"

* * *

They had been walking around aimlessly for a while, before Sunako noticed something that caught her attention. It was something that resembled a dark cave or tunnel, even though it was obviously man-made.

She absent mindedly grabbed Kyohei's arm and pulled him further to examine it. Pointing excitedly into the tunnel, she declared, "This could be an ideal place for a murder!"

Kyohei read something above the tunnel and sweat dropped. Pointing at a sign, he said, "It's called 'Tunnel of Love'. This is a spot for girls and their romance crap."

Sunako read the sign and her excited smile fell way to a most displeased and confused frown. "Why would people call it a 'Tunnel of Love'? How is a tunnel romantic? How?"

Kyohei shrugged. "Tunnels creepy? Kinda like love? I dunno. It's dumb, whatever the answer is."

This answer did not satisfy Sunako and she said, "That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard. Normal teenagers are horny, right? I know this because of my American horror movies your friend, even if he's hornier than the average everything. It's probably a place for them to make out or something."

Kyohei growled in annoyance. "If you knew why they call it a 'Tunnel of Love', then why the hell did you ask me?" he yelled at her.

Suddenly, a couple holding hands and cooing at each other walked past them and stopped in front of the tunnel, the girl exclaiming, "Oh, my god! It's so dark and scary!"

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you," the guy replied, "I'll hold you close," as he pulled her to his body. She giggled and they walked into the cave.

Sunako and Kyohei stood there, blinked, looked at each other and said "Screw that!" and walked away from the tunnel. The tunnel probably had no dead bodies and tons of cooties anyway, Sunako concluded mentally.

* * *

After wandering around for another hour or so, going on a few of the smaller rides or playing some more games, the both of them wanted to go home.

The goth teenager sighed tiredly. "When are we supposed to go home?" Her tone bordered on whining.

A rare expression of thought settled on Kyohei's face. "Well…we got here around six…and didn't Sebastian say that he'd pick us up at ten or something? Around the time when the park closes, according to your aunt's instructions."

"Do you know what time it is? Is it almost ten?" Sunako asked.

Kyohei pulled out a cell phone Sebastian had handed to him before he drove away. Sebastian told them that once he arrived outside the park, he would call to tell them. He flipped the cell phone open to read the time, and told Sunako it was 9:30.

She brightened up a bit. "Okay, we can handle thirty more minutes."

Kyohei nodded in agreement than furrowed his brow. "Is it just me or did we forget to do something?" When Sunako merely stared at him with a face that clearly indicated she had no idea what he was saying, he sighed and replied, "Didn't Takenaga tell us your aunt wanted us to do something? Something that couples do or whatever? 'Cause it's all romantic and crap."

This time, Sunako's brow furrowed. "I kind of remember him saying something…about some stupid ride…" Pursing her lips in quit contemplation, she tried to remember Takenaga's instructions. Her eyes wandered and they landed on the giant Ferris wheel. "Hmm…that's strange," she murmured, tilting her head in thought as her purple eyes grew more focused on the Ferris wheel. "How come I feel like the answer's staring us in the face?" she wondered out loud.

Some few minutes later, they found themselves waiting to be seated on the giant Ferris wheel.

Kyohei wrinkled his nose in distaste, obviously not wanting to get on this ride. "Ugh, lame," he said.

"At least it's a _giant _Ferris Wheel?" Sunako tried.

"Yay," his tone of voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm. He gave her a look that basically pleaded for them not to do this.

"You pointed out the security cameras," she said, "and what if Auntie's schemes get even crazier? I'd rather just go through with this." She gestured to the ride in front of them.

Even though it was pretty dark, and getting rapidly darker, she could still tell that he had paled considerably at her comment. "Oh, gawd," his voice sounded full of dread, "her schemes getting _crazier_? What's crazier than handcuffs and sticking us into a room for three months?"

Sunako didn't answer because they were waved unto their seats. She sat down first, and Kyohei followed her. His thigh accidentally brushed against her thigh as he slid into his seat, and she froze momentarily before scooting as far away as possible. She moved about half an inch.

Kyohei slumped over the bar in front of them and gazed outwards, in a lazy and bored manner. Once their carriage had stopped at the top, he took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out slowly. "It smells good up here," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Really? You didn't like the smells coming from all the different foods?" she teased.

A tiny look of guilt appeared briefly onto his face. "Well, they just made me hungrier," he admitted, sounding sheepish.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully at him. Staring at all the people on the ground she murmured, "It's nice up here. Quieter…sort of."

He looked at her intensely, at her tiny smile while she observed the crowds, but she didn't notice, and he realizes that was most likely a good thing. "Yea, it's nice up here," he concluded quietly, tearing his gaze away from her.

* * *

"Arrgh! Home!" Kyohei cried as he slammed open the door and walked into the living room.

Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki stared as their friends flopped onto the couch; well, Kyohei flopped, much like a fish, while Sunako just sat down tiredly next to them. Slightly wicked smiles appeared on the three's faces as they all started shouting questions about the highly anticipated date.

"Did you guys have tons of fun? How many rides did you go on?"

"You followed all the directions, right? Her aunt will be mad, otherwise."

"Were you nice to her like a true gentleman? You didn't behave like an animal?"

The tired blond groaned in annoyance and covered his ears. "Shut up!" he growled. "We'll answer your dumbass questions later!" He looked at Ranmaru. "Where's the freakin' key?" He held up his shackled wrist and shook it slightly. "I want this thing _off_."

Ranmaru sighed and rifled through his pockets, before pulling out a tiny key. "Aw, here it is." He didn't move to remove the handcuffs however. "I won't remove them until you two are in your supposed room; Landlady's orders."

Kyohei glared at him but stood up, Sunako following suit. He led the way and she was right behind him. The others tagged along, also. A few minutes later, they were in their room, and he turned to the redhead. Shaking his wrist, he demanded, "_Off!_"

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, but he took away the handcuffs. "There. No need to be so rude."

Faking a small smile, he bit out an apology, before screaming "Out!" and slamming the door shut. Kyohei jumped onto the bed and sighed. "All that walking made me tired…"

Sunako crossed the room, intent on going to the couch where she'd be sleeping that night, but paused briefly at the bed; he'd already fallen asleep. She shook her head but continued on her way.

* * *

And, elsewhere in the mansion…

"You know, Ranmaru," Yuki said thoughtfully, "even if you were bored and wanted some entertainment, I think it's wrong that you lied to them and said it was the Landlady's idea about the handcuffs. You shouldn't have told them that. What if Kyohei finds out that it was you all along?"


	7. This Might be Working

**Chapter Seven: This Might be Working**

"Sunako-chan!" a high-pitched voice squealed.

Kyohei, finishing his breakfast and sitting at the dinner table, cringed and murmured, "Oh, no…"

Noi sprinted at Sunako, who was rather unaware while washing the dishes, and hugged her as tightly as she could, almost knocking her over. Sunako wobbled, but miraculously managed to somehow stay upright. The teen being squeezed wheezed loudly, but didn't say anything.

Noi seemed to have taken a hint, as she became rather sheepish, saying, "Oh. Sorry! Do you need some air?"And she released her death grip on her friend. Sunako took a deep breath of much needed air. Noi smiled widely. "So?" she said slowly and slyly

A pause, and when Noi didn't elaborate, Sunako slowly asked, "So what?"

She rolled her eyes lightly and smiled. "The date! Oh, my gosh. Tell me how it went! You and Kyohei and the amusement park! And…everything! Was it perfect? It was perfect, wasn't it? Oh! You two on a date!" she squealed and smacked Sunako on her shoulder playfully.

"Quit bothering her," Kyohei said, rolling his eyes. "You're getting on my nerves too..." he grumbled to himself.

Noi turned to face him and puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "I didn't ask you!" Her eyes narrowed at him and she placed her hands on her hips.

Sunako spoke up before the argument could progress, "We just walked around a bit, rode a roller coaster, ate, played some games, and went on the Ferris wheel." A pause, "Oh, I won a lot of prizes as well." When Noi looked at her, as if waiting for more, Sunako asked awkwardly, "Would you...like to see them?"

The perky teen wasn't so perky anymore. Noi's face fell, and she asked a series of questions, voice filling with more disappointment with each word, "What? That was it? No grand display of fireworks? No sparks of romance? No…anything?"

Kyohei snorted. "What? Did you think it would've been romantic or somethin'?" he paused and raised an eyebrow at her, and when she looked guilty, he laughed, "Yeah, right! We _both _hate that kind of thing. If it weren't for the handcuffs, we would have split, rode the Ferris wheel real quick before we left, and that would've been it," he wrinkled his nose, "Besides, can you even see us being all lovey-dovey like those dumbass couples out there?"

With a pout, the honey-haired girl plopped down at the table a few chairs down from Kyohei. "Well…this was majorly disappointing." She eyed the both of them. "Was that really it? What about the Ferris wheel? Wasn't there _some_ sort of magical moment?"

"Nothing," Sunako and Kyohei answered in a dull tone.

"Noi-chan! Why didn't you wait for us?" Yuki's voice floated into the room, bordering on a whine. When he appeared in the room, followed by Ranmaru and Takenaga, he teased, "I've never seen you run so fast."

Noi sighed. "Sorry. I was so excited to ask Sunako-chan about her date…but there was absolutely no romance! None!" She threw her arms in the air and huffed dramatically. "I'm about to give up on these two! I bet they haven't got a single romantic bone in their body!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Ranmaru frowned and murmured under his breath, "Unbelievable…I thought the handcuffs were a good idea…that they would have worked for sure…" When Kyohei looked at him in a confused manner and Takenaga and Yuki froze with their brows starting to sweat, Ranmaru smoothly caught himself and said, "The landlady's plans were unusual, but I was sure that since you two would've been inseparable, it would have forced you to get along with each other."

Kyohei's eyes narrowed at the red head. "Right…" he said slowly, still confused, but shook off the feelings of suspicion anyway.

"I know!" the blonde girl replied. "I was really hoping you two had a great time. And Kyohei would have finally admitted his love for Sunako-chan!"

Takenaga looked mildly amused before gently putting his hand on Noi's shoulder and said, "We can't rush them into anything. If now's not the time, then we have to respect that. And Kyohei's rather immature…"

Yuki nodded in agreement, but also looked disappointed. "It would have been great if they were finally a couple, though, huh?"

"If you're just going to talk about the both of us and how we should be makin' out by now, we're just gonna leave," Kyohei drawled, getting up from the table. He left and walked towards the way out, but paused and looked over his shoulder to Sunako, who stood there awkwardly, trying to ignore the others. "Are ya comin' or not?" he snapped irritably, raising an eyebrow.

Wordlessly, Sunako walked toward Kyohei, who was at the end of the hallway. Kyohei's eyes followed her every movement, but hers were on her feet, until she finally reached him. He turned his head to her as they started walking away from the dining room, talking to her, but she kept her head down, not looking in his direction. His low voice and her quiet murmuring could be heard, but barely.

Once they were out of sight, Noi slowly exhaled the deep breath she was holding. "Oh, my god…" she whispered, eyes growing wide.

Yuki looked confused. "Huh?

Takenaga looked surprised and thoughtful as he replied, "Hm…interesting. I think the next couple of weeks and dates will prove to be very interesting, yes?" a pause and a small chuckle, then "What am I saying? Of _course_ this experiment will be interesting!"

"What is it?" the blonde boy asked.

Ranmaru smirked and chuckled low in his throat. "Well, it seems like this entire scheme might be working…slower than what we would have liked, but it's something...Then again, since it's those two...any amount of progess is a beautiful thing."

Yuki's brow furrowed. "What? What just happened? I don't get it."

_**

* * *

**_

"Hopefully those idiots we call friends will leave us alone," Kyohei muttered, "Or at least stop talking about us like we're…a thing…or couple, or whatever!" He reached his hand out to open the door that would lead into the bedroom. But before he could even touch it, a miniature stampede, consisting of Noi and the others dragging a confused Yuki by the collar, ran past him and through the door. "Hey!" Kyohei cried.

"We're going to leave you two alone!" they chorused, followed by the opening and slamming of a door, except Yuki, who cried, "I'm so confused!"

Kyohei peeked into the bedroom, and saw that they were already gone. "Freakin' whack jobs…" he mumbled to himself. He turned to Sunako and said, "Well, I'm taking a nap. What are you going to do?"

Sunako stayed silent, mulling over the small list of activities to do, before finally answering, "I guess I'll see if there are any horror movies on…and if not, I'll just find some chores to do around here."

He frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. "That sounds like loads of fun," he said sarcastically. Turning away from her, he made his way to the bed, jumping onto it. The second his head hit the pillow, he let out a soft groan. "Man, I'm tired."

"After all that sleep, you're still tired?" Sunako asked incredulously. She walked around to the side of the bed.

An eye opened blearily and focused on Sunako. "Yea, I'm still tired," Kyohei grumbled and yawned loudly, feeling small tears at the corners of his eyes. "I need a lot of sleep, okay? There's nothing wrong with that."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so lazy."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "why don't you take a nap? You've got all week—not to mention a grand total of _three_ months," he grumbled under his breath, "—to clean the damn place. It's not like you can leave anytime you want to," he pointed out. "You don't have your movies anyway."

Sunako winced. "Don't remind me of that; I really miss my movies, not to mention my room of darkness. I was going to have a Jason marathon soon, too…"

"Man, that sounds kinda sweet…" Kyohei sighed, "Maybe we can get them to bring a couple of your movies." He shrugged. "A horror movie marathon sounds pretty cool. And you've got the biggest collection I've ever seen."

Sunako sighed and looked hopeful. "Yeah, maybe." She looked at him lying down on the bed and wrinkled her nose. "I'm not tired, so I'll just clean the place—"

"Urgh! Shut up and just take a nap!" he groaned, and with lightening speed, his arms reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He quickly pulled her onto the bed and held her there, pressed nice and tightly right up next to him.

The stunned girl froze and held her breath. Her eyes widened, and she could feel his breathing on her shoulder and neck, his firm chest against her back, his arms tight around her waist. She wheezed and promptly passed out.

Kyohei opened an eye when she remained still for a minute, surprised she wasn't thrashing around or shouting her usual nonsense while bleeding gallons through her nose. He leaned over and looked at her, unconscious. "Huh," he muttered to himself, his eyes softening, "Maybe you're getting better; you didn't have one of your crazy nosebleeds."

And with that, his arms loosened around her waist, and he fell asleep with his head resting against her shoulder.

_**

* * *

**_

Sunako groaned and rolled over in her sleep. She tried to, anyway, but her shoulder hit against something that kept her from rolling onto her back. Her brow furrowed, and she felt something heavy and warm across her stomach; an arm. Her eyes followed the limb and she turned her head behind her to see a mess of blond hair belonging to someone she knew all too well, unfortunately. Upon noticing their close proximity, she felt faint, and quickly pushed herself away and scrambled out of the bed. "Ugh," she said to herself, "This keeps happening way too often."

She glared at Kyohei's slumbering form. His arm suddenly became spastic as it started slapping and feeling around the area where Sunako's body previously occupied. He opened an eye and his head swiveled around the room before his eyes landed on Sunako. "You're up," Kyohei stated, and then yawned loudly.

Her purple orbs narrowed at him. "Why do I keep waking up with you right next to me?" she asked irritably.

"Because the bed's big enough for two and the couch isn't that comfortable," Kyohei replied, shrugging. "I mean, admit it," he smirked, "the bed is way nicer than that brand new couch."

"Well, it may be nicer," Sunako relented, "But sleeping in the same bed is…weird," she wrinkled her nose and shuddered, "and what if I melt?"

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna try anything with you! You're barely human, let alone a hot girl!"

"We're not sharing the same bed; I'll sleep on the couch every night from now on," she said.

"You didn't bleed, though," he said abruptly.

"What?" She frowned, put off by his comment.

He sighed. "When I pulled you into bed with me; you didn't bleed. You passed out, but there wasn't any blood." Smirking, he said, "You know what that means, right?" He got out of bed and stood in front of her, staring her down.

She looked at him wearily. "No, I don't. What's your point?"

His smirk grew wider and he slowly advanced on her. "It means…somehow, this might be working."

"What is?" Sunako asked, growing uncomfortable, as he continued coming closer.

Stopping in front of her, he leaned forward. "This dating thing; you're slowly getting used to me…and it's only been a week," he smirked.

She took a step back and started sweating. "W-what makes you say that?" she stuttered.

"It's rather obvious," he stated as he rolled his eyes. "You haven't had a nosebleed lately," he murmured, stepping forward again, causing her to take another step back. "Not on our _date_," he put extra emphasis on the word and paused slightly, letting it sink it, liking how she flinched the tiniest bit at the word, "even when I touched you…or grabbed you earlier today…" He stepped forward, she stepped back yet again.

"I'm n-not getting used to you…" she said unconvincingly, wincing at how pathetic she sounded.

Kyohei chuckled again and continued to move forward again, until finally, her back hit the wall and she shrank back against it. "Really?" he whispered, trapping her between his long, lean arms. He looked down at her through half-hooded eyes, grinning like a wolf.

Her knees wobbled and she was secretly glad the wall was there to support her. "Yeah," she breathed, eyes darting back and forth at his arms on either side of her, refusing to look at his much too radiant face.

He leaned in, whispering into her ear, "Then why haven't you had a nosebleed yet? Usually, you would have fainted before I could even get this close." His voice was low and husky, making her light-headed. "Actually, you'd probably be drowning in your own blood at this point," he gave a low, dark chuckle.

She hesitated; he had brought up a good point. Why hadn't she already fainted nor had a nosebleed? She was feeling dizzy, but that was about it. She opened her mouth, but not a word escaped her dry lips. Her eyes wandered until they met his, and she swallowed nervously, feeling all the more faint. She quickly averted her eyes once more.

"So?" he asked, "Do you have any idea why you're not passed out on the floor in a river of your own blood yet?"

She was getting dizzier still, and the fact that her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings didn't help. "I…I don't know," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

His face wasn't even half an inch away from hers; their noses in a feather-light touch, when he started chuckling at her.

She blinked slowly. "What?"

Shaking his head at her, his quiet chuckling turned into full blown laughter. "It is _way_ too easy to mess with you," he laughed, stepping away from her. "Whether you were gonna pass out or not."

She glared at him and huffed. "Ugh," she groaned, "You're such an annoying creature of the light..." But she slumped against the wall in relief that there hadn't been more physical contact. She swallowed and shuddered at the mere thought.

He eyed her, and suddenly started mussing her hair as if she were a little kid, grinning.

"Stop it!" she complained, trying to bat his hand away from her long hair.

"'Stop it'!" he mimicked in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like her. He laughed when she tried to duck away but his hand just followed her head. Her hair was a complete mess at this point, resembling something like an oddly formed bird's nest. The more she became annoyed, the more he laughed.

She growled in irritation, before quickly punching him, hard, in the stomach and walking away.

"Ow!" Kyohei shouted, doubling over in pain and surprise. He winced as he saw her walk to the huge cabinet and start pulling out fresh pajamas. "You didn't need to punch me! Damn! That really smarts!"

"You were working my last nerve!" she shouted angrily, turning to glare at him, hands on her hips. Her hair flopped everywhere in front of her face and she held her pajamas in one hand.

When he saw her, the angry feelings he held at being punch disappeared and he doubled over, but this time with laughter. "Y-your hair! That's the craziest thing I've ever seen! You look like a total psycho!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits, but she held her tongue and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door close with a deafening sound. There was a small click as she locked the door.

He grinned and stretched his arms high above his head. "Hm, that was fun…now what to do?"

_**

* * *

**_

Kyohei was watching some mindless television that consisted mostly of ridiculous commercials when Sunako quietly walked into the living room, toweling off her wet hair. His eyes followed her as she continued walking into the kitchen and asked, "You gonna make dinner soon?"

"Yeah. That would be why I'm in the kitchen," she said flatly. He could practically hear the roll of her eyes.

He listened to Sunako opening and closing various drawers and cabinets for a minute, and then asked, "So…What's for dinner?"

"Not fried shrimp," she answered curtly, setting out the things she needed to make dinner.

"Then what are you making?" he asked, just the tiniest bit disappointed that he wasn't eating his favorite dish. '_Then again…I did screw with her this morning. I should probably stop before she really hurts me…' _He winced at the memories of being punched by Sunako.

She paused, thinking about what to make. Then she shrugged and said, "How do you feel about burgers?"

"Sure, whatever," Kyohei said. "Make sure they're butter—"

"Buttered garlic and soy sauce; got it," Sunako interrupted smoothly. She shot him a look complete with a knowing smirk.

Awkward pause, and then, "R-right," he was mildly surprised that she remembered the way he liked them.

"How many burgers do you want?"

He paused. "I dunno. Two? Maybe three?"

"…I'll make five."

"What? Just for me?"

_**

* * *

**_

"I knew you would eat the fifth burger."

The slightest pause, then, "Shut up. I was still hungry."

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay," Sunako said briskly, "You can sleep on the bed, I don't care. I am going to brush my teeth and then sleep in the living room."

He eyed her oddly from across the bed. "Whatever."

She looked at him skeptically with her eyes narrowed and said, "What? You're not going to talk me into…sleeping on the bed? You're not going to try that same stunt again?"

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "No; why would I do that?" He got into bed and under the covers.

"…Oh," feeling the slightest bit awkward, she stuttered, "R-right. I…just wanted you to know that."

"Uh-huh."

"I was serious when I said I wasn't going to wake up in that bed with you again."

"Right." When he continued eyeing her oddly, as he got into bed, she turned and quickly fled into the bathroom and slammed the door closed for the second time that day; Kyohei grinned at the sound, snuggling into his pillows.


	8. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter Eight: A Surprise Visit**

The next couple of days passed by slowly and rather uneventfully. Kyohei and Sunako were visited by their friends once or twice a day, usually around midday. And for once, they stopped bothering the young, reluctant couple about their lack of progress in the romance department. Even Kyohei decided to give Sunako a break and stopped messing with her already twisted mind. _'Besides,'_ he reasoned to himself with a twisted and slightly bitter smirk, '_I've still got eleven frickin' weeks to mess with Nakahara.'_

Of course, as usual in the Nakahara household, peace and quiet never did last long…

It was a quiet Wednesday morning when someone deadly, slight twisted and rather evil, but incredibly beautiful came by; oh, yes, Miss Nakahara was due for another one of her 'lovely' little visits.

"Sunako-chan, where are you, cutie? Your auntie is here for a visit!" Miss Nakahara called, in a sing-song voice, as she stepped into the bedroom of their enclosed area. She slammed the door closed behind her and the sleeping figure on the bed sat up with a start.

He glanced around the room sleepily, looking absolutely ridiculous with the blanket draped over his head and shoulders like a shawl. "Wuh? What's goin' on?" Kyohei said, slowly becoming alert.

"Oh, Kyohei, it's just you," the landlady sighed, sounding bored. "Where's my lovely Sunako-chan?"

When his eyes fully focused on Miss Nakahara, he froze, grabbing the sides of the blanket and pulling it closed over his body, terrified. "L-luh-landlady?" he stuttered, hoping it was all just a terrible, terrible nightmare. He pinched himself and winced; it wasn't and he cursed quietly to himself.

"It's good to see you too, handsome," she said dryly and sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes. "Well?" she snapped, "Where is she? And don't make me ask again."

Kyohei shivered as he heard the menace and unspoken threat in her tone of voice. "She's…uh, she's makin' breakfast!" he blurted. Jumping out of bed and looking at her, he placed his hands in front of him and said, "Stay here and don't move! I'll tell her you're here and to make more food!" He moved his hands in a defensive manner. He didn't give her a chance to reply as he sprinted out of the bedroom to find Sunako. In mere seconds, he was in front of her, panting and doubled over, leaning on his knees.

Sunako, who had been stirring soup, had stopped when she'd heard Kyohei's thundering footsteps. She blinked in confusion as he took a breather. "Good morning?" she said slowly, furrowing her brow, "What's going on? Why were you—?"

"No time!" Kyohei wheezed. "Your aunt's here! We have to act like we're a couple!" he hissed. "A _real_ couple!"

She froze in shock with her eyes wide open. When she was able to find her voice, she simply said, "Hell no."

"If you _don't_," he grounded out, "she'll get angry and she might drag this thing out longer…or try to make us," he paused as he shuddered at the memory, "do _it_…again." He gave her an agitated look when she didn't get what he was saying right away.

As the words sank in, her eyes widened. "Oh!" She slowly began to panic. "What are we going to do?" she hissed.

His eyes darted around nervously. "Just…just follow my lead. Finish up cooking and lay out a bowl for you aunt. And if I do something cheesy, like hold your hand or something, promise me you'll try not to faint, freak out, bleed, or run away," he said quickly.

"No promises," Sunako said curtly.

He groaned, but heard the landlady yelling behind them. "Would you just try to act like a lady?"

"Fine," she bit out grudgingly, "But only because I want to get out of here as soon as possible and—" She promptly shut her mouth and her eyes widened in slight fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyohei hissed, brow furrowing. When she just stood there, awkwardly forcing an almost painful smile, he raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around, face to face with Miss Nakahara. _'Oh, crap.'_ "Hey…" he laughed nervously. "I was just about to get you…for breakfast…"

The landlady's eyes narrowed at him. "Of course you were," she hissed, annoyed at his wacky behavior. She gave a shuddering sigh and shook her shoulders. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, and when she opened her eyes, there was a perky and cheerful expression on her face. "Oh, Sunako-chan, I'd love some of your homemade cooking!" she gushed.

"That's not weird…" Kyohei whispered, a bit scared at the landlady's 'transformation' of sorts. Sunako continued forcing her smile, even as she subtly jabbed Kyohei in the ribs. He grunted, but also forced a smile.

"Auntie," Sunako said, "just let me get you a bowl and you can help yourself." With that said she gave a little, timid bow and shuffled through a cabinet and laid her auntie's bowl on the table.

The landlady smiled and clapped. "Oh, Sunako-chan! You look so cute! In your little apron and when you just bowed! You're like a young mother caring for her husband." She sighed dreamily, most likely reminiscing about her younger days with her first husband, and closed her eyes. "Oh, you two remind me of myself and my first husband!" Then she started tearing up and sniffing. Out of nowhere, she whipped out a light pink handkerchief and dapped at her eyes daintily, and then blew her nose into it.

"Uh…" Sunako and Kyohei shifted uncomfortably. Sunako stared at her feet. Kyohei scratched the back of his head, and then coughed slightly.

Then, as if realizing that the both of them were standing there for the first time, she looked sheepish. "Oh, sorry, darlings," she sniffed, her eyes bright with tears, "I forgot myself for a second. Let me compose myself," she said. She turned around, sniffled a little bit more and when she turned to face them, her eyes were completely dry and it didn't even look like she had shed a tear. "What's for breakfast, my darling Sunako-chan?" she chirped, as she went to sit at the table.

"Dude, your aunt's super weird," Kyohei whispered. "She's…bipolar or something."

"So is your mom," Sunako muttered, taking off her apron.

Kyohei looked confused. "Did you…just make a 'your mom' joke?"

"What?" Sunako asked, frowning. "No, I literally meant that your mom was bipolar. Your dad said so." She went to sit down next to her auntie.

"Oh, right," he muttered, as he followed her to the table. "I forgot."

The landlady noticed their quiet whispering and smiled slyly, chuckling. "Aw! Are you two whispering sweet nothings to each other? You two lovebirds!"

Making a disgusted face, Sunako opened her mouth, ready to deny the insanity of that accusation. But when Kyohei noticed her look of disgust and kicked the back of her leg lightly, she closed her mouth, and turned to glare at him. When he shot her an annoyed look, she realized her mistake.

When her niece didn't immediately answer her question, Miss Nakahara frowned and asked, "Sunako-chan? Is something wrong?"

Clearing her throat, Sunako forced a small smile and said, "Oh, nothing's wrong, auntie…this crea—…Kyo—" she paused, twitching, "—hei and I were just…talking?"

The landlady eyed her niece oddly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh…just…great," Sunako chuckled nervously. She eyed Kyohei, looking pained, hinting that she would love it if he were to jump in and help.

Kyohei rolled his eyes, amused at the situation Sunako was in, and pleasantly surprised that she did, in fact, know his name. "We were just discussing plans…for uh, later today." Kyohei coughed. When Miss Nakahara raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he gave a weak grin and grabbed Sunako's hand. That seemed to please her and she gave a grin of approval. Sunako shot him a look which clearly said 'Seriously? You couldn't come up with anything better?' He shrugged, and she sighed.

"Ooh! A romantic afternoon?" she giggled, "Just the two of you…in the bedroom, perhaps?"

Sunako paled and Kyohei choked on nothing and the both of them started spluttering. "Wha—?" they both said, but it came out as a high-pitched squeak.

The landlady frowned, confused. "Well, what other type of plans are you two thinking about? It's not like you two can leave, remember?" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you two _still_ not doing it?"

Kyohei looked physically ill, and he purposely avoided Sunako's gaze as he somehow managed to choke out, "Oh, we're…doing it, alright. Loads," his eye twitched and he swallowed painfully, "All…the time."

Sunako held a groan and it took all her will power to not grab the big bowl of steaming hot miso soup and dump it down Kyohei's pants for his absurd lie. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists around her chopsticks.

"We…just never ever…_stop_ doing it…"

A loud _snap_ sound resounded in the room. Kyohei paused and frowned, along with the landlady. "What was that?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Nothing!" Sunako shouted, throwing her broken chopsticks onto the floor and standing up abruptly. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to grab some chopsticks for myself." With a small, nervous chuckle, she walked away from the table, grabbed some chopsticks for herself, and sat back down. "Let's just eat before the food gets cold," she said, before grumbling the last bit to herself, "or before I stab these chopsticks in my ears…"

Kyohei paused from spooning miso soup into his bowl and turned to look at her. "What?"

"Eat your goddamned soup," she hissed.

He quickly turned away from her and began to quietly sip his miso soup.

* * *

With a satisfied sigh, the landlady dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. She turned to look at Sunako and said, "Oh, Suanko-chan, after traveling the globe and eating a whole bunch of fancy foods and fine delicacies, I really appreciate your simple, homemade cooking."

A little confused as to how she should respond, Sunako slowly replied with, "Um, thanks?"

With a charming smile and nod, Miss Nakahara stood up and stretched gracefully. "Well, I suppose I should be going. I'll stop by soon, cuties, and I'll send information about your next date tomorrow."

"You make it sound like some secret mission," Kyohei grumbled, with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be cute," she snapped at him as she ignored his pouting, and then turned to Sunako and gave her a long, tight hug. "Well, darling, I love you and I'll be seeing you soon."

Sunako gave her first genuine smile that day as she hugged her aunt back and murmured a quiet good bye. Kyohei watched from his spot at the table and smiled to himself.

Not surprisingly, the nice moment was ruined when the landlady said, "Well, I want to see the two of you smooch before I leave," just as she was leaving. She stood next to the door, her hand on the doorknob.

Kyohei froze; Sunako felt faint; and the landlady smiled happily, a tiny mischievous glint in her eye.

'_So close!'_ Kyohei mentally groaned.

"Well? I'm waiting!" the landlady sang. "Come on, Kyohei; give your beautiful girlfriend a huge smooch."

With an expression that said 'Meh, I don't wanna do this,' written all over his face, he slowly stood up and walked to Sunako. Standing next to her, he realized that she was about to make a run for it, and grabbed her arms to prevent her from doing so. Sunako looked like she was about to cry or pass out. "Please, please, don't punch me; it's not my fault your aunt's a psycho."

"I feel sick," she groaned quietly.

Kyohei winced and gave her a light and quick peck on the cheek, but didn't let go of her arms, in case she fainted or tried to run away.

"Aw," the landlady cooed, "you two are trying to be modest!" Then she stopped smiling and said, in complete dead pan, "But seriously, just kiss her already; and none of that cutesy, modest stuff."

"What is _wrong_ with your aunt?" Kyohei hissed, and not for the first time, seriously considered the mentality of his landlady. He sighed and realized he wasn't about to get away with this. So he moved one hand up to the curve of her jaw, the other to her back.

Her eyes widened as she felt his thumb sliding over her lips and he turned her around just as he pressed his lips over his thumb over her lips. He dipped her quickly and her arms flew up, his back to the gushing landlady and continued to 'kiss' her. "Mmrphf!" she mumbled. A hand caught his shoulder in surprise, the other hand clutching the fabric of his shirt on his back.

He continued with the pretend kiss until the landlady cried, "Oh, sweet romance!" and left the room, slamming the door shut. He was slowly standing up, but as he heard the door swinging open, he quickly leaned down again, moving his head a little to make the kiss look more realistic. "I hope you two are going to use protection tonight!" the landlady warned.

Kyohei waved an arm behind him, dismissing the comment, and when she finally left for good, he moved his face away from hers, taking a deep shuddering breath. Smirking, he said, "Man, good thing she bought that, huh?"

Sunako's eyes rolled up all the way back into her skull and she fainted, becoming limp in his arms.

"…Damn it."


	9. A Severe Lack of Romance

Author's Notes: So, if any of you have been paying attention, you'll have noticed that this is my first little welcoming before the chapter begins. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the lack of updates. This thing called 'life' kept getting in the way. But, right, I'll shut up, because excuses are lame.

Another thing is this: I am so, _SO_, overwhelmed (in a good way, people) by the amount of reviews this fic has been getting! I never once expected for it to get one hundred reviews. NEVER. I kinda started this fic out of a joke. I thought to myself 'Argh! Why is there a such a lack of _good_ Wallflower fanfic? I wish there was one that went like this -insert silly situation here-', and so I did this for my amusement and to distract myself from the sad reality of no good fic. I sincerely appreciate every single review and wanted to thank you guys.

Also, sorry for this Crap!tastic chapter. But I came to the conclusion that I needed to put something together for you lovely people. But, er, warning, this is most definitely _not_ my best...

Hot damn! That was long. Now I remember why I try not to do these.

**Chapter Nine: A Severe Lack of Romance**

"…and then she fainted," Kyohei sighed, recalling Wednesday's events to his friends. He looked at them from his position on the couch, where he lay sprawled, taking up all the room, causing his friends to sit elsewhere. His position was comically lazy; a leg draped over the back and an arm fell onto the floor.

Yuki sat cross-legged on the floor near the coffee table, eyes wide. "And then she left?" he whispered, as he took in the tale of the landlady's latest visit.

"And then the lady-devil left," he confirmed with a single nod of his head.

Takenaga, sitting on a chair from the dining area, let the story sink in for a moment longer before carefully expressing his thoughts. With a slight smile, he said, "Wow, that was fast thinking; pretending to kiss Sunako-chan like that."

A cocky grin. "Yeah, I know."

A small smirk. "Didn't think you had it in you," Takenaga replied smoothly.

Kyohei's cocky grin disappeared, but before he could retaliate, Ranmaru finally decided to cut in.

The red head leapt up dramatically from his seat. "A _fake_ kiss?" he hissed, slowly growing mad. "What is wrong with you? You're stuck in this private room with this gorgeous girl…well, who's sometimes gorgeous—"

"And never a girl," Kyohei cut in.

"Shut up!" Ranmaru snapped. He released a long sigh, rubbing his temples delicately. He inhaled to calm himself down and said, "Look, Kyohei, you're very much male, and you're not gay. Because if you were, there would be some very awkward sexual tension between you and me, obviously."

A face full of pure disgust and horror appeared on the young man's face. "'_Obviously_?'" his voice was high-pitched. "What do you mean '_obviously_'? I'd never be interested in you; not even if I was a straight chick."

Ranmaru frowned and looked at him in pity. "Now, Kyohei, don't be ridiculous; we both know that I'm irresistible, but that's beside the point at the moment."

Kyohei looked at him incredulously; the fact that all of this was said straight-faced and without an ounce of a joke astounded the blonde. "You're not right in the head, are you?"

Takenaga and Yuki snickered to themselves.

Ranmaru chose to ignore his friends. "The point is this: you're a young healthy male, and Sunako-chan's a young healthy female. You're both straight…well, sure, she's never been interested in me… but she's never shown interest in Noi, either…and… hmm…" he trailed off in thought awkwardly.

Kyohei sat upright and leaned over to smack Ranmaru over the head. "Of course she's straight, you moron! Remember that guy she liked? The one who called her ugly?"

"Oh, right! Of course!" he said, relieved.

He rolled his eyes. "I swear!" he muttered irritably. "And you guys call me the dumb one."

"That's because you are," the other three chorused dryly and rolled their eyes in unison. The dumb one pouted sadly.

Takenaga sighed. "What I think Ranmaru is trying to say is that the both of you have all the privacy in the world. Have you made a move on her?"

Kyohei snorted. "I want to keep all my body parts intact, thank you. So no, I haven't 'made a move' on her," his voice dropped an octave when he said 'made a move' in a humorous way.

"Well, get to it!" Ranmaru said. "I still cannot understand why you chose to _fake_ kiss her! You kissed her fakely! A _fake_ kiss! You-you—" he spluttered for a moment, before finishing, "You _faker_!"

Kyohei raised a delicate and perfect eyebrow. "'Faker?' Really? That's the best you could do?" he chuckled. "You're usually so good with your words."

"Be quiet, I'm upset at you," the redhead huffed, crossing his arms dramatically. "You, as the gentleman in this growing relationship, need to be loving, romantic, passionate, sensual, and you have to give her what she needs."

He looked at him and said, quite deadpan, "I don't think she even knows those feelings exist."

The other three paused, before nodding and agreeing simultaneously. "Yeah, probably."

Yuki sat up straighter. "You've got to at least try," he piped up.

Ranmaru snapped his fingers. "Maybe once you show her those feelings, she'll become more ladylike." He took a long look at Kyohei before crying dramatically and dropping his face into his hands. "It's useless! You'll never be able to teach her those things."

"Mostly because I can't express them myself," the insensitive one said dryly.

A deep sigh. "True. So true," the romantic murmured. He didn't see Kyohei roll his eyes.

"Maybe Noi-chan will give her an amazing pep talk? Or at least better at helping her than us?" Yuki suggested weakly.

"One can only hope," came Ranmaru's fluttering sigh, as he looked off into space dramatically.

* * *

"…and then my vision went black," Sunako murmured softly, trying to remember yesterday's events before her blackout, which were more than a little fuzzy. She recalled a blond and perfectly angelic face creeping closer toward her own, an insane closeness and major discomfort, pressure over her dry, crackly lips, but that was it.

Noi's entire body was hunched over in anticipation during Sunako's story. "What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Did he kiss you? You don't remember? Well, remember, darnit!"

Sunako sighed. "I sort of remember something over my lips…but it didn't _feel_ like lips. If that makes sense at all." She felt sick to her stomach. "Oh, god. Please let it have been my imagination. I honestly hope I hadn't kissed that awful creature of light."

"Argh!" Noi whipped out her cell phone and dialed quickly. "Takenaga-kun? Did Sunako-chan and Kyohei kiss?" she asked, excited.

Sunako looked on in horror, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer. She also felt sick to her stomach as her one hand clutched her tummy and the other flew to her mouth.

Noi's face fell into utter despair. "Oh."

Sunako's entire face brightened and she did a fist pump. "Yes!"

"You guys didn't kiss," Noi pouted.

"Thank god."

"It was a fake kiss. He put his thumbs over your lips and leaned in all the way; you two were nose to nose."

The sound of a body hit the floor.

"…Sunako-chan?"

* * *

"So, do you two want to hear the latest date plan?" Takenaga asked casually, since it was a Friday morning meaning: another date night. "She sent the video late last night. We would have visted earlier yesterday, but we were all busy."

The two not-lovebirds grimaced and glanced at each other briefly. Finally, the blonde one reluctantly sighed. "Just say it."

"She wants you two to have a casual dinner and then dessert at some quaint, little bakery shop at her friend's place," Takenaga said.

"Casual dinner?" Kyohei asked, eyebrow raised curiously.

"I like dessert," Sunako commented. "Will this place have a lot of chocolate type things?"

Noi smiled at her friend affectionately. "I'm sure they will, Sunako-chan."

"Yay," Sunako quietly cheered to herself.

The blonde boy stared at her quizzically.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin'," he sniffed indifferently. He turned back to Takenaga. "When's dinner?"

"You'll be leaving around 6:30. I think the actual dinner will begin at seven," Takenaga said with an elegant shrug. "Reservations and whatnot."

Kyohei frowned and stared at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost five. Do we have to get ready soon?"

"Sunako-chan, when was the last time you showered?" Noi asked nonchalantly.

"Three days ago. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Noi sighed and grabbed Sunako's arm and led her away gently. "Let's get you freshened up, honey," she said in a motherly voice.

"Do I have to use the same soap from last week? I smelled like flowers for two days. And that stuff tickles my nose."

She never got an answer and the two of them left the room, leaving just the boys.

Kyohei looked at his friends nervously and asked, "Are we gonna have to wear handcuffs again?"

Takenaga and Yuki looked at each other, and then at Ranmaru, who quickly stepped in. "No," he said. "The only reason the landlady wanted you two handcuffed was because the amusement park was quite huge and you two could have easily separated, or gotten lost."

"Oh, thank god," Kyohei sighed, relieved.

"Let's make you handsome for your date," Ranmaru said dryly, and the guys all grabbed Kyohei by the arms and pulled him out of the room.

"Aw, guys, 'c'mon! It's just creepy chick!"

"How rude, Kyohei!" Yuki huffed. "She's pretty and you're just in denial about your feelings."

He rolled his eyes but let them pull him out of the room. "No, I'm not in denial about my feelings. I'm one hundred percent sure that I _don't like her_," he said, raising his voice loudly by the end of the sentence. He gave them a pointed look.

The other three looked at each other and shook their heads in pity. "That's only because you have yet to realize what your life would be like if you didn't have her in it," Ranmaru said with the utmost seriousness.

"I have an idea."

The brunette studied him. "Well, what is it?" Takenaga asked.

"It would be _fantastic_," Kyohei said. "And so much easier. And we wouldn't have to deal with all this 'turn her into a lady' shit."

And awkward pause as he eyed them with an expression that clearly said 'I'm right, ya know'.

The womanizer was the first to speak up. "Although that last part is rather true," Ranmaru sniffed daintily, "we all love Sunako-chan—"

"Yeah? Than one of you idiots date her."

"—but you're the one that's _in_ love with her," Ranmaru finished with a charming smirk.

Kyohei didn't have time so defend himself, as they had already made it back into his bedroom. They quickly shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Take a nice shower! We'll have your clothes ready by the time you come back out," Ranmaru called through the door.

Author's Notes: So, I'm wincing as I reread parts of this. Yeah, this was bad. I warned you guys. And since these notes are bordom-inducing, I think I'll delete them whenever I update the next chapter. I'm not dead! Just incredibly lazy!


End file.
